


双雄记

by v_Gabi_v



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_Gabi_v/pseuds/v_Gabi_v
Summary: 本文架空，背景参照中世界欧洲。瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德分别为新旧贵族势力代表。一别多年后，瑟兰迪尔重回王城，他的回归给暗潮涌动的王城政局平添变数。少年气盛的莱格拉斯窥见了父亲与林谷领主埃尔隆德的过往，决意找出答案。而此时，不为人重视的国王陛下借着孤山被劫将所有人卷入了迷局里。。。





	1. 远来的都是客

瑟兰迪尔·摩柯伍德先生并不具备多少讨人喜欢的特质。他性情傲慢，言辞刻薄，在不高兴给人面子的时候是半点也不肯赏脸；他喜好并拥有大把珠宝金币，却肯为了人家欠下的半个铜子儿去干上一架；他还记仇，和他打交道之前不翻翻族谱算算亲朋那可真是拿性命冒险……就连以宽和文雅闻名的盖拉德利尔夫人提起这位先生也只能说上一句“他令人难忘”。

可见，他还能在社交圈里备受推崇完全是托了他父母的福——石破天惊的美貌可真是最可贵的一样资本。

此时，这位金光闪闪的大人物正微微侧脸，礼貌地听着身边的女士说话，从头到脚彬彬有礼、堪为表率——对方已然神志不清，两眼晶亮，脸颊发红，声音都在发飘——极其熟悉金发贵族的人却能从他微微收紧的面部线条看出此人耐心已然告罄。

“可怜的爱洛伊斯，”站在远处的一位红发夫人轻声嘲笑道，“这是多么的发痴哟。”她穿了一身绿色与褐色相间的长裙，浓密的长发束在脑后，鼻尖微皱、面带嘲弄时越发显出妩媚的英气。

“公道些吧，我的好伯爵夫人。”她身边的女伴一头黑发，体态修长，说起话来柔声细气，“她还是第一次和摩柯伍德先生说话呢。”

瑟兰迪尔位比王侯，美则美矣、却气势太盛，每每让人既移不开眼却又莫敢与之对视。如今他虽然早已不是宫廷新客，却仍然鲜少有人见了他能维持常态。

“您说得没错，”红发夫人俏皮地挑起一条眉毛，“可刚刚那位巴金斯先生也是一样。我得说，霍比特人虽然住得简陋，风度却是一点儿不打折扣。”

“我们这些可怜的女人，目光所及不过寥寥几处。谁又敢说自己对别人了解多少？”黑发夫人机灵地把话题引向更安全的地方。“说到霍比特人，我听说他们都是住在地洞里？”

“我也听说了。可这真难以置信。我们为什么不过去看看他们……的头发和耳朵？他们那么小，”红发夫人眯起眼睛，用看宠物的目光打量着远处一头卷发、面有窘色的矮个子青年，他活像一只陷入天鹅群里的鸭子。“我甚至不用弯腰就能看到巴金斯先生头顶的发旋儿。这种机会可不常有——”

黑发夫人来不及阻止朋友的恶作剧，那位性情活泼得有些过分的女士又改了主意。

“甘道夫先生——您真是稀客！”她嚷道。

“您好，伯爵夫人。”一身灰色长袍的老者微微欠身，“您好，子爵夫人。”他得到了双倍的回礼。“看到你们气色这样好，我真是高兴。”

“您可是又去了世界的尽头？要在文明的世界里见着您，实在是太难了。” 红发的伯爵夫人笑吟吟地伸出手，“既然回来了，您可得入乡随俗。”

灰衣老人彬彬有礼地亲吻了贵妇人的手背：“您的欢迎总是这样讨人喜欢——只是我恐怕得付出好些代价才能偿还您的致意，可对？”

没有人算得清甘道夫的年龄。他似乎一直都是这副和蔼的老态，眉眼微垂，肉呼呼的大鼻子压在薄削的嘴唇上——也许年轻的时候这两片嘴唇有过刻薄精致的线条——笑起来带着股温和无害的傻气。但倘若他愿意——就像是此刻——微皱的双眉和深重的抬头纹便能让这张脸显出威仪。

伯爵夫人怔了片刻才再度开口。

“陛下常说，您是王国第一智者……别急着反驳，大人。巴金斯先生一直看着您呢——他居然都没去看瑟兰迪尔先生。若是说他和您没有交情，我却是不信。”她绿色的眼睛毫不退让，几乎要因为兴奋而闪光了。“您肯赏脸把我们引荐给他么？子爵夫人和我都被他可爱的卷发迷住了。”

子爵夫人看着瑟兰迪尔微卷的、溪流般闪光的金发，微不可闻地叹了口气。“我有些气闷，请原谅，甘道夫先生。”她挽住了同伴的胳膊，“陶瑞尔，您能陪我去花园透透气么？我真不希望基利堂弟一来就看到我惨白的脸。”

同伴冰凉的手让伯爵夫人汗毛倒竖。她受惊似的吸了口气，脸颊连着嘴唇都变了颜色。过了好几秒她才接了子爵夫人的话头：“当然。失陪了，甘道夫先生。”

 

有些人生来就能让人联想到阳光、鲜花、小动物之类让人愉快温暖的东西。摩柯伍德先生的心肝宝贝独生子莱格拉斯无疑就是其中之一。

被父亲爱称为“绿叶”的少年生母出身不详，但见过他的人都认定那位女士非但是绝世的美人儿，还有着惊人的勇气、底气和好脾气——莱格拉斯就是最好的证明。

因为年少，也因为一直被权势强大的父亲保护得很好，自然或者人力还没来得及侵蚀少年五官柔和优美的线条。是以他虽然面目酷似瑟兰迪尔，但很少有人能第一眼就看出他们的血缘关系。

甘道夫饶有兴致地看着少年彬彬有礼地应对着蜜蜂似的凑成一团的小姐们。那一头金发在阳光底下自带光晕，仿佛少年轻身一跃就能飞上天去；只可惜他虽然笑容可掬，却不带丝毫热情。

黑暗森林首领敢公然放到人前的心爱的孩子，怎么可能是只柔软无害的小鹿？

“甘道夫先生——”

霍比特人声音压得很低。唯恐灰衣长者听不到，他还特意扯了扯对方的衣角。

灰衣老人转过身、友好地半弯下腰和他对视。

“巴金斯先生？”

“叫我比尔博就好。人人都这么叫，我是说，在我的家乡。”矮个子青年微微皱着脸。霍比特人生性乐观开朗，但这并不意味着他们对恶意反应迟钝。大厅里的招待显然并不怎么令他愉快。“我很感激您把我从那里救出来。”他甚至懒得去调整用词，“您是个好人……可这样不对。”

甘道夫眨了眨眼，隐藏在长须里的嘴角微微挑起。

“您这是偷看。”霍比特人态度严肃，这令他的面包脸越发可爱。“而那位先生没有允许您这么看着他。”

“王宫的花园不大。”甘道夫带着笑回答道，“能隐藏起来的地方更少。亲爱的比尔博，这是个偶然的巧合。”

比尔博·巴金斯仍然皱着眉，嘴唇绷出向下的弧线。他是典型的霍比特人，正直善良，完全不符合王宫的美学。

但显然他也被瑟兰迪尔美丽的孩子迷住了。

美色真是不讲道理的武器。

“那位年轻的绅士不会介意。”甘道夫一边发着不着边际的牢骚一边耐心劝导，“身为黑暗森林首领的独子，他生来要受万众瞩目。”

霍比特人仍然皱着眉。片刻之后他突然像被雷轰了似的，眼睛嘴巴张得老大，头发都竖了起来：“他是……瑟兰迪尔·摩柯伍德先生的儿子？”

这可怜的孩子省掉了多少修饰语啊。灰发的坏心眼儿老头暗笑：“正是他，我的朋友。”

巴金斯眉间都是竖纹。他吧嗒着嘴，手指捏个不停，一副由衷的苦恼模样——甘道夫猜他正在懊恼没带上烟斗——好半天才磕磕巴巴憋出一句：“那他一定过得很辛苦。”

老先生表情微妙地双眼看天，含糊其辞地“唔”了一声。

“……虽然看起来不大像，”巴金斯又小心翼翼地看了看远处的金发少年，不怎么甘心地评价道，“也许我们并不能了解其他人的生活。”

“谁说不是呢。”甘道夫轻声回答，“您并不曾与瑟兰迪尔先生本人打过交道？”

“是的，我没有。”霍比特人一脸“幸好我没有”的表情。

他的旧相识名声到底是差到什么地步？！甘道夫暗忖。

“我们太容易被眼睛和耳朵蒙蔽了。”

“可不是。”霍比特人不知是突然想到了什么，眼睛里蹭蹭直冒火。

“刚才我还听到有人说，‘霍比特人住在洞里’。见鬼，甘道夫先生，您去过夏尔多少次？您可曾有哪一次见着地洞？我们又不是土拨鼠！”

这会儿他们俩已经远离了刚才窥视绿叶小王子的地方。巴金斯没了忌讳，声音拔高了不少，一头呆毛精神抖擞。

然而，王宫大概实在是和霍比特人性情不合。几乎是立刻，可怜的巴金斯听到了低沉的笑声。

“坏心眼儿的老朋友，既然您是霍比特人的常客，为什么竟不曾为热情接待过您的地主们效劳、好好宣扬一番夏尔的风貌？”应声而出的老人一身白色法袍，看起来和甘道夫差不多年貌，却骄矜贵气得多。“您好，巴金斯先生。萨鲁曼乐意为您效劳。”他有礼貌地欠了身、向霍比特人问好。

巴金斯困窘地还了礼，下意识地看向灰衣同伴。他本能地不太喜欢这位礼数周全却不怎么可亲的陌生人。

“这是我的同门，萨鲁曼大师傅。”甘道夫上前一步拥抱了白衣人，体贴地给巴金斯解围。“好久不见。唔，瞧这身法袍——我该祝您步步高升么？”

萨鲁曼对老伙伴的揶揄报以一笑：“您真是讲交情。我有个好消息，老朋友，瑞文戴尔领主到了。”

“当真？”甘道夫毫不掩饰自己的惊喜：“啊哟，我的好巴金斯先生，您崇拜的林谷领主，今天您要见着真人了。萨鲁曼老伙计，您一定给我们俩留了足够好的位子，可对？”

这脸皮厚得让萨鲁曼大师傅也不由侧目。

甘道夫浑然未觉，拉着从来不会被负面情绪纠缠太久的霍比特青年脚不沾地地直奔大厅而去。一俟离开萨鲁曼的视线，灰衣老人脸色便阴沉起来。盖拉德利尔夫人刚刚回了萝林领地。埃尔隆德偏是这时候来到王都，他到底是无心、还是有意？


	2. 孩子们的见面礼

若非扼制交通要道，面积不大的林谷领地原本不值一提。它的出名，大多倒是因为其领主埃尔隆德·瑞文戴尔的缘故。这位大人尚在人生盛年，以“中洲之最”为前缀的“贤明”、“睿智”、“慈悲”之类的标签却已经跟了他足足二十载。

论起出身，就连如今的王上见了他也不太好端起架子。往上数三代的瑞文戴尔家族先祖全是名正言顺的王族；早已去世的这一代的领主夫人是出身萝林的凯勒布里安小姐，其母是高贵的诺多公主盖拉德利尔夫人，其外祖费纳芬的王国纳国斯隆德远在海外，幅员辽阔。自凯勒布里安死后，萝林领主夫妇与埃尔隆德关系日渐冷淡，但后者的幼女阿尔文常年居住在萝林，让父亲与外祖父母仍然保持着稳定同盟关系。

这样的名声，还有这样的后台，每每让国王陛下见了埃尔隆德先生就有种不知如何是好的纠结感——就和应付牙痛一个样。

夫人小姐们则完全无视国王陛下不为人知的苦恼，早早占据了大厅的有利地形，等着亲眼目睹中洲的传奇。她们的视线如此炽烈，以至于埃尔隆德步入大厅时竟仿佛听到油锅里进了水似的刺啦啦的爆炸声。

林谷领主身后的金发侍卫和黑发侍卫飞快地交换了个心照不宣的眼神——如今的姑娘们可真是好样的。

“领主大人的确风度优雅，”不止一个年轻姑娘这么想着，“至于说到样貌嘛——”无数双热情的眼睛不由自主地朝着大厅一角的黑暗森林领主看去。

瑟兰迪尔先生完全不为所动——也许是根本没有察觉——他正微偏着头，似笑非笑地和一位身材高大、满头金发的青年说着话，看起来心情颇佳。这可真稀罕。除了面对莱格拉斯，黑暗森林领主鲜少露出这样的表情。

这会儿国王陛下已经和林谷领主寒暄完毕，终于有功夫打量领主的随行人员。他的目光在两个侍卫身上停留了两三秒——尤其是金发的那位——又转向他不太眼熟的另一个黑发青年。后者有礼貌地回应了国王的注目，之后才优雅地低下头去。显见得此人深谙宫廷礼仪。

“埃尔隆德先生，占据了您那对双生子往常位置的先生是？”国王带着点调侃的口吻笑问。

“这是埃斯特尔，我的养子。”林谷领主引介道，“他喜欢冒险和荒野，之前一直四处游历，直到今年夏天才回到瑞文戴尔。听说我要来觐见陛下，他特意恳求我带上他。”

“您把‘希望’带到王都，这当然美妙，”国王用双关语打着趣，“就不怕您的埃莱丹和埃洛赫不满么？”

“不能亲眼见到陛下当然是极大的遗憾。”黑发领主笑道，“但偶尔为兄长退让却也是他们的本分。”

国王忍不住耸耸肩，和埃尔隆德的对话永远不可能妙趣横生。他带着恶意打量着领主一丝不乱的头发，规规矩矩的额饰，还有看不出褶皱的衣服，忽而扬声叫道：“瑟兰迪尔先生，麻烦您到我这里来。”

“愿意为您效劳，陛下。”

黑暗森林领主的声音低沉平稳，只在尾音稍微上挑，听起来让人觉着心口里揣了只活猫，又痒又痛。

“我听说您和埃尔隆德先生年轻时交情匪浅？”国王陛下的眼神天真纯洁又体贴。

金发领主配合地掀起嘴角。

“也许吧。陛下正当青春年少，领主大人春秋鼎盛，我却是上了年纪，记性不太好了。”

刚刚和瑟兰迪尔聊过天的金发青年瞠视着前者没有一丝皱纹的额头、嘴角和暖云般的金发，复又看看埃尔隆德光秃秃的额角，不由嘴角一阵抽搐。

真是太坏了！

 

埃斯特尔是被林迪尔一路推到花园里的。兼顾管家和侍卫之能的黑发青年再三确认自己的朋友不会做出什么破坏性举动，才一步三回头地去找主人复命。

“埃斯特尔还太年轻。”黑发侍卫长暗忖，“卯上黑暗森林领主那种妖怪完全没有胜算，还是远远离开得好。”至于自家怎么看怎么气短的领主——琢磨了下明显是唯恐天下不乱的国王陛下的反应，林谷侍卫长就觉着这次王都之行完全看不到光明。

杜内丹人却并不能十分体味到朋友的苦心。他愤怒地扭着手指。这是王都，他告诫自己，你现在只是林谷领主的养子，你什么都不能做。他拼命地大口呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。这很难。他敬重的养父、亲爱的阿尔文的父亲，当着他的面被羞辱了，而他无能为力。

这是双重的耻辱。

“该死的，”他喃喃道，“黑暗森林的领主，这样两面三刀、贪婪奢侈、背信弃义、粗鲁无礼的人！居然让国王走下王座去羞辱我的父亲。真让伊西尔德的血统蒙羞啊！国王们短视无礼，又有什么资格要求贵族的服从……”

“真抱歉打扰了您！”

埃斯特尔耳后的皮肤一阵紧缩。这一瞬间他已经把自己说过的话想了三遍。

“您太客气了。”他曼声应道，一边借着转身的机会环顾周遭。不远处聚着一群嘻嘻哈哈的姑娘，还有天知道多少的卫兵。突然出现的说话者很年轻，从声音用词判断，恐怕出身还不低。他并无善意，但倘若自持身份，则未必会宣扬偷听到的消息。况且根本无法对证……后果并非不可承担。

他看到了那个人。

有几秒钟他觉着时间是停滞的，又或者他的脑子已经放空。他能听到自己的呼吸，但那声音奇怪得就像是潜入水中时耳边传来的有距离感的回音。

金发少年在他面前站定。他顶多只有十五六岁，身量还没有长开。因为要面对高大的埃斯特尔，他不得不仰起头来。林谷青年能看到他深海蓝色的眼睛。这真奇怪。他想。这么柔软美丽的孩子居然带着这样倨傲冰冷的神情。

“我无意偷听您说话。但很抱歉，王宫的花园太小了。而您不凑巧地，大声提及了我的父亲。”

未来的人皇没能反应过来：“您说什么？”

“您侮辱了黑暗森林的瑟兰迪尔领主，我的父亲。”金发少年声音沉着、面无表情。“我要求您道歉。”

可怜的埃斯特尔一丝不差地重复了巴金斯初见绿叶小王子时的全部心态。他只觉着满身都是无力的暴躁感。

“我从来不为实话道歉。您真是……那个人的儿子？”

金发少年下颌微抬，眼皮向下，纤细精致的嘴角不自觉地上挑，毫不掩饰自己的轻蔑。若是巴金斯在场，再不会质疑瑟兰迪尔先生和绿叶的父子关系——此刻此时，他俩的神态像极了。

“嘴里得来的道歉，总不如剑下得来的可靠。您的名字？”

埃斯特尔再次怔住了。

没能得来想要的回答让莱格拉斯的语气越发不带感情。“我不和身份不相当的人决斗。所以，您的名字，先生？”他耐心地等了一会儿，又再度开口，“加里恩，您去看看这位先生有没有朋友在宫里。他应该需要决斗副手。”

缓过气来的杜内丹人哭笑不得。“加里恩先生，”他嚷道，“您的这位小朋友还未成年。我绝不接受他的决斗邀请。”

听名字那位加里恩应该是黑暗森林的总管，希望他是能明白事理的正常人。

可惜埃斯特尔对黑暗森林知之甚少——那里什么都不缺，唯独正常人类产量不足——加里恩管家宠溺有加地冲着小主人笑：“需要几位？您说。”

 

国王陛下心满意足地就着瑞文戴尔领主微微涨红的脸儿笑了个够，终于转回正题。

“亲爱的埃尔隆德先生，还有瑟兰迪尔先生，让我给您二位引荐一位世交。唔，瑟兰迪尔先生，您已经和他聊了好一会儿？”

“承蒙领主大人看得起。”高大的青年伶俐地接过话头。他有一头令人印象深刻的金色长发，美好得像是白光透过了丝绸。他还有着贵族里罕见的好脾气，即便不笑也只显出威严，并不让人畏惧。

“您这么说可是太见外了。我想不出我的领土里还有谁能让金花领地的格洛芬德尔先生攀不上交情。埃尔隆德先生，我记得林谷里也曾经住过一位格洛芬德尔？”

“陛下记得不错。”黑发领主答道，“那是大约两百年前的事情。当年格洛芬德尔骑士以一己之力在鹰之裂隙拦住了野蛮人的进攻，让贡多林的血脉得以延续。一直到今天，您的国度里还到处传唱着称颂他的歌曲。”

“唔，当真了不起。”国王陛下附和着。

金花领主和黑暗森林领主在低声说着什么，还越说越来劲儿，看起来这两位完全不打算搀和到国王与林谷之主的官司里。

——这对儿滑不留手的东西！

国王咬牙笑道：“林谷领主可愿意再次迎接一位格洛芬德尔？”

埃尔隆德讶然。“陛下，”他放低了声音，恭顺恳切地看着年轻的国王，“容我冒昧，这一代的金花家族并没有适龄的女儿呀。至于金花领主本人，”黑发的诺多显出愁色，“他固然十分出色，可我的阿尔文也太过年幼。”

真该让称道林谷领主公正端方的白痴们看看现场。瑟兰迪尔冷笑。偷梁换柱玩得这么漂亮，一看就知道是个中老手。

他转而斜睨面不改色的格洛芬德尔：“被人嫌弃了哟，领主阁下。”

金花领主耸耸肩：“我若是陛下，就直接问您有没有适龄的妹妹待嫁。”

一击得手，厚脸皮格洛芬德尔立刻转身朝着国王走去。陛下铁青的脸色固然叫人开心，完全不理会却也有失厚道。他沾沾自喜地想，我真是贴心。

“啊~~~~~~~~”

女人的尖叫声突然钢丝一般穿入人群。一时间众人皆惊。

国王陛下的脸色顿时黑成了十分。

“安静！”他高声嚷道，再顾不得和林谷领主打机锋。看到侍卫们行动有序、场面得到了控制，他才怒冲冲地问道：“出了什么事？”

“请陛下安心，”侍卫长是个精干人物，这会儿已经打听清楚消息、过来答话。“有人在花园里起了点小争执，几位小姐吓坏了才叫出来。并不碍事。”

“争执？”国王很满意。这件事显然牵扯到了男人——和女人赌气多么丢脸——“什么样的争执？这里只有我的臣民。我不信其中有人这么粗鲁无礼。”

侍卫长稍微顿了一会儿才答道：“……是埃斯特尔先生和莱格拉斯先生。”他没有抬头。“他们在花园里打起来了。”


	3. 割地赔款

“摩柯伍德先生太无礼了。”萨鲁曼皱着眉表示不满，“他甚至都没向陛下告退就擅自离开。简直不成体统。这些辛达完全没有教养！”

“他只是担心儿子。”巴金斯忍不住插嘴。他不喜欢瑟兰迪尔，但对萨鲁曼的口吻同样没什么好感。

白袍教士盯了他一会儿。霍比特人缩了缩脖子，仍然勇敢地坚持了自己的意见。

“他也许失礼，但既然国王陛下都没有反对，我觉着您也没必要小题大做。”

成为高级教士以来，萨鲁曼已经很久没有听到这样直截了当的反对意见。若非顾忌巴金斯是国王的客人，他几乎要叫人把这没礼貌的小东西叉出去。饶是如此，他也禁不住沉下脸反驳：“陛下的宽宥并非他无礼的借口。在成为父亲以前，他早已是陛下的臣民。”

“您也没当过父亲……”

巴金斯没能说完。

甘道夫从背后抓着他，顶着萨鲁曼几乎要烧起来的目光，毫无形象地遁走。

灰衣老头又好气又好笑。小霍比特人闯祸的本事真是跟身材不成比例。

 

国王陛下还没能做父亲，但他很有同理心地体谅着爱子如命的瑟兰迪尔。他甚至还很好心地替黑暗森林领主描补道：“有个莱格拉斯那样的儿子，做父亲的没法有第二样反应。”

贴心的格洛芬德尔陪着国王圆场子。很能沉得住气的埃尔隆德开始替自己家小孩道歉。

林迪尔已经顾不得去看几位领主的脸色。他整个人都不好了。他真傻，真的，太傻了。他只知道避开瑟兰迪尔的锋芒埃斯特尔还能保持自制力，却完全忘了考虑花园里还有另一个黑暗森林出品的大杀器。

如果他没记错，莱格拉斯还未成年，埃斯特尔却已过了二十一岁。还未开局，林谷已然失去道德制高点。转念想想重度儿控瑟兰迪尔的暴怒模样，林迪尔简直要放声痛哭。他这是过的什么倒霉日子。

“也许没那么糟糕，好朋友。”金发侍卫为数不多的怜悯稍微冒了一下头，却并没能换来同袍的感激。

“您的语气能再活泼些么？”林迪尔恶狠狠地小声叫道。

金发侍卫微微眯起眼睛。“您还有力气挑剔语气——那可真是太好了。”他袖起手，“我可以放心了。”

林迪尔猛然抬头，便看见黑暗森林的主仆三人走了进来，他家小埃斯特尔远远落在最后。至于打头的瑟兰迪尔，那脸色已经不能用难看来形容。

可怜的黑发侍卫偷偷地往斜前方进了半步，让自己没入林谷领主的阴影里。金发侍卫似笑非笑看了他一眼，眼神越发活泼。

国王陛下完全忘记了刚才的不快。

“瑟兰迪尔先生，您不在场的时候埃尔隆德先生很诚恳地表示了歉意，并且愿意承担一切损失！您是个爽快人，可愿意让我来做个调停——我的天哪！”国王瞪大了眼睛，“莱格拉斯先生——您感觉还好么？”

能让爱面子的国王陛下失态至此，当然是不好。

很不好。

绿叶小王子头发散乱，衣服破败，完全不复早上的光鲜模样。他左脸一片青紫，嘴角爆开，下巴颏上沾着不规则的血迹。少年人原本皮肤细白，相形之下越发显得伤处狰狞，看起来十二分的凄惨。

听了国王的问话，那孩子居然还中规中矩地行了礼。

“感谢陛下关心。我很好。”大概是说话扯到了伤处，他不自觉地吸了口凉气，又赶快忍住。

别说埃尔隆德和格洛芬德尔两位，就连存心了要看热闹的国王陛下也讪讪然说不出什么话来。

瑟兰迪尔双唇紧闭。唯一的人证（或者旁证）加里恩更是摆出“主人不要求我绝不开口”的架势。一众人只能转头去看埃斯特尔。

他当然不会衣冠楚楚。但起码没有伤成烂苹果。

杜内丹人面无表情——事实上这会儿他做什么表情都是错。他比莱格拉斯年长，比他高壮，还有该死的，他动手在先吃亏在后！就连他自己都找不着理由给自己开脱。

埃尔隆德微微叹了口气，转向瑟兰迪尔，轻声道：“请允许我——”

黑暗森林的主人退开半步。

“不必了，阁下。”他冷冰冰地回答道，“请原谅。陛下，我对莱格拉斯的伤情焦虑万分。容我先行告退。”

国王陛下没法拒绝辛达贵族的要求。溺爱孩子如瑟兰迪尔，没有当场爆发已经相当给王室保留颜面。他殷勤地为伤患提供了软轿，又情深意切地表达了一番关怀和歉意，最后才恋恋不舍地放了黑暗森林领主一行离开。

林迪尔确信，自己收到了瑟兰迪尔大人冷飕飕的两记眼刀——那绝不是错放到他身上的。

“哈尔迪尔，”他忧愁地低声问道，“您知道王城哪里有灵验的教堂么？”

金发侍卫长惊奇地看着他：“您要去点蜡烛？”

格洛芬德尔闷笑出声。

国王瞥了笑吟吟的金花领主一眼：“格洛芬德尔先生？”

“陛下。”后者欠身行礼。

“您可以代为我招待客人么？我会在晚餐前回来。”

“我的荣幸，陛下。”

“埃尔隆德先生，”国王叹了口气，“我恐怕我们需要互相帮助了。”

 

莱格拉斯花了半个小时才抽着凉气走出浴室。

手脚灵巧的仆人早就守在一边。他传达了“主人要在晚饭前见到您”的口信，就开始麻利地收拾小主人湿漉漉的长发。

“他看起来心情好吗？”莱格拉斯微微蹙眉。

“您在家的时候，主人心情都很好。”

年轻的辛达被噎得扭了下嘴。“勒梅尔，您被加里恩带坏了。”他抱怨道。

“我会向加里恩管家转达您的赞扬。至于您，”他看着小主人的伤处、不赞成地摇头，“您是个不坦率的坏小孩。”

几个小时前还在王宫花园里威风八面的绿叶小王子快要蔫成叶脉书签。“我看您还是别费工夫了。”他苦恼地推开勒梅尔的手，“我看起来够可怜么？”

勒梅尔端详了一会儿：“您这招用的次数太多，只怕要失效。”

“我从来没带过这么显眼的伤。”莱格拉斯忍不住嚷道。

“那就趁着伤口还新鲜，去书房见主人吧。”

莱格拉斯瞪着完全不给自己留台阶的仆人。

“勒梅尔，您是我的贴身男仆。”他嚷道。

“可给我发薪水的是您父亲。”勒梅尔笑着拉开房门，“黑暗森林仆从手册第一条。我记得很牢。”

他看着小主人生气勃勃地奔下楼梯，不由失笑。整栋房子的人都听说了今天下午的王宫大战，还颇有兴致地要开轮盘。只可惜目前为止还没有一个认为自家小主人吃了亏，到底这局也没能设出来。

所以王宫里的那些大爷们，都是笨蛋。

 

莱格拉斯规规矩矩地坐在父亲对面。王城日落很晚，这会儿还有阳光透过窗户照进来，映得他青肿的半边脸斑斑驳驳，煞是可怜。

   瑟兰迪尔简直要气笑了。这种利用点滴机会拉高自己可爱值的手法熟悉得令人讨厌。天知道他父亲——愿他老人家灵魂安息——是怎么熬过儿孙俱全的五年。

“阿达，我知道错了。”

莱格拉斯五岁以前只会说辛达语，小孩子柔软的腔调念出 “阿达”有着说不出的亲昵。那时候黑暗森林内外交困。饶是瑟兰迪尔心性坚毅、长袖善舞，也每每生出无可奈何的疲惫。还是个肉团子的莱格拉斯凭着他那可爱小孩的撒娇弄痴胡言乱语成为了父亲唯一的安慰。他们父子感情亲厚非常。及至后来年龄渐长，莱格拉斯和王国里所有的贵族少年一般开始讲通用语，他还是习惯用“阿达”称呼自己的父亲。

金发领主扶着额头。好得很。审时度势，用语精当，一击致命。

“小叶子，”他站起来，“你真的明白自己哪里错了么？”

“我不该以身试险。”莱格拉斯收了顽笑之态，“也不该轻视对手。”

瑟兰迪尔捏了把儿子的脸蛋。

“埃斯特尔有伊西尔德的血统。不管出于什么考虑，埃尔隆德和国王都不会让他出事。你这目标，挑选得实在糟糕。”

我又不能去挑精得要命的哈尔迪尔！

莱格拉斯愤愤道：“他出言不逊侮辱了您。”

“我被侮辱了么？”瑟兰迪尔满不在乎。“这世界上比言辞可怕的东西多了去。你是我的儿子，总归不止这么一点见识。莱格拉斯，你和我一起亲眼见过黑暗森林最悲惨的时候。尊严、名誉、感情、权力——哼，这些东西算得了什么？”

莱格拉斯抬头看着父亲。金发贵族碧绿的眼睛在表示轻蔑的时候变作了墨色，让他看起来有点怕人。可绿叶觉着他这样美极了。

“我很抱歉，父亲。”他真实诚意地说道。

“还不算太笨。”瑟兰迪尔在儿子屁股上拍了两下，“记住，金花领主这个人，任何时候都不要动他的心思。”

“知道啦。”莱格拉斯不太高兴地嚷道，“金花家族历来中立，领地也远在海外。我没事招惹个战斗力超强的观众干嘛？”

瑟兰迪尔被儿子的俏皮话逗笑了。

“好了，让我看看，还有别处受伤么？”

“一点擦伤。脸上只是看起来吓人。那小子挥拳的时候我已经卸了力道。”莱格拉斯嘿嘿一笑，“倒是他该担心明天能不能直起腰来。”他对自己的拳头很有信心。

“您以为林谷领主会看不出来？”

“我并不打算隐瞒真相。只要埃斯特尔先生能拉下脸皮承认他先出手对付年龄比他小、体格比他弱的未成年，最后还丢脸地吃了暗亏，我一定点头配合。”莱格拉斯眉飞色舞。

瑟兰迪尔有心打压独生子的气焰。这孩子聪明太过，胆大包天，不教训免不了要吃亏。然而转念一想，欧洛费尔公爵当年对自己何其严厉，最后也没能拦住自己直奔深渊而去。也罢，各人有各人的命，横竖有他呢。

 

“所以您这是被一个小朋友阴了？”林迪尔捂着胸口，满脸绝望。

埃斯特尔不情不愿从鼻子里哼了一声。他的性子里有相当可贵的诚实，让他没法对自己撒谎。

“那是瑟兰迪尔的儿子，”哈尔迪尔凉飕飕地插嘴，“您有什么好吃惊的？”

“我可没期待过他就连个性手段都像他父亲啊。”林迪尔惨叫，“两个瑟兰迪尔！其中一个注定了要活得比我长，也许是两个！噩梦也不是这么个做法。”

对，您主子还喜欢人家。哈尔迪尔默默补刀。

埃斯特尔很有一会儿没有说话。萝林侍卫长看着那张青白的脸，问道：“您还能撑得住么？”

侍卫长大人的眼力是战场上历练出来的，一早看出杜内丹人只怕闷亏吃得不小。他早些年和瑟兰迪尔打过交道，晓得这人向来把别人脸皮当地毯踩，不会让他们轻易进得门去。埃斯特尔伤在胸腹，久站怕是伤上加伤。

“应该没问题。”埃斯特尔强笑道。

杜内丹人追求阿尔文并不是秘密。身为盖拉德利尔夫人心腹的哈尔迪尔很不看好这桩门第悬殊的恋情，对待埃斯特尔一向礼貌拘谨。埃斯特尔心知肚明，与萝林侍卫长打起交道便也谨慎小心。此时他胸中憋闷，呼吸稍快些就心口发疼。但闭口不言却让他不断想起刚才丢脸的遭遇，越发喘不过气。于是他强迫自己开了口。

“哈尔迪尔，那位金花领主，到底是什么人物？”

“金花家族的领地在海外，离纳国斯隆德的边境不远，是一块难得的丰沃之地。这个家族相当富有，以盛产武将闻名。因为祖先与特刚有旧，名义上也算是王上的臣民。不过他们受不得约束，又性喜游历，中洲轻易见不到他们的踪影。”哈尔迪尔寥寥数语交代了金花家族的历史，想了想，又补充道，“这一代的金花领主是非常优秀的学者和剑术家。他来得凑巧，却也不算稀奇。每一任金花领主继任之初都会来王宫觐见，以示和中洲的友好关系。”

“他似乎和黑暗森林领主很谈得来？”

“金花领主和任何人都能保持友好关系，直到他自个儿不乐意。”

“难怪他和瑟兰迪尔一见如故。”林迪尔插了句嘴，“简直是一个脾气。”

哈尔迪尔瞥了他一眼——两位侍卫长之间大概有着其他人不可体会的交流方式——林迪尔立刻带着“反正已经不可能更糟”的自暴自弃表情瞪了回去。

埃斯特尔陷入沉思。虽然看起来不偏不倚，但以两百年前有一位金花领主入住林谷来看，这个家族似乎对世家贵族更为亲厚。格洛芬德尔的态度到底是在玩弄平衡术，还是暗示着其他什么？又或者，是根本就强大到无须顾忌旁人的态度呢？

“到了！”林迪尔声音悲壮。

 

“让他们等着。”瑟兰迪尔头也不抬，“我不喜欢吃饭的时候破坏胃口。”

加里恩明白，后半句就是主人的解释——如果对方还真敢问。

“在门厅等么，大人？”加里恩天真地问，“领主大人一行有八个人呢。”

“当然不行。那太失礼了。”瑟兰迪尔放下餐刀，“黑暗森林的名誉需要维护。叫他们去大门外吧。那里又敞亮又暖和，还有新鲜空气。”

莱格拉斯很辛苦才能维持进餐礼仪。

“您太体贴了。”加里恩鞠躬，“我这就去。”

加里恩你真了不起！

“阿达，我可以和您喝一杯么？”莱格拉斯放下餐具，两眼晶亮。“我看到啦，金花领主送您的佳酿。光闻味道就知道超过了五十年。”

“等您学会‘如何优美的制造假伤口’，我会同意的。”瑟兰迪尔微笑道，“如果那时候还有剩下的。不用担心，格洛芬德尔大人慷慨地送了我三瓶，占了他收藏的二分之一呢。”

“阿达——”

“看在您受伤的份儿上，我允许您，替我醒酒吧。”

莱格拉斯乖乖站起来。他就知道这事儿没那么容易揭过去。


	4. 两个老相识

林谷一行四人见到瑟兰迪尔已经是一个多小时之后。

黑暗森林领主照着辛达风俗，在家只穿了宽松绣金边长袍，长发披散，整个人像是在发光。“有劳各位久等。”他不带什么诚意地解释道，“莱格拉斯疼痛难忍，我照看了好久他才睡着。”

埃斯特尔脸都黑了。

埃尔隆德不动声色挡在养子身前。“我原本以为会花上更多时间才能看到您。”他并不拥有金花领主或是瑟兰迪尔那样鲜明的美貌，但无法否认，他是个非常有魅力的男人。“感谢您肯接受我们的歉意。埃斯特尔是个好孩子，只是太过冲动。如果他有错，那都是我的问题。”

“听到您这么懂道理，我真高兴。”瑟兰迪尔微一颔首，“请坐。”

埃尔隆德神情微妙地挑眉。瑟兰迪尔还是那样半点不肯吃亏的脾气。三张椅子放在这里，倒是给谁难堪？

林迪尔苦着脸，闭了闭眼，很快做了决定。“两位大人见谅。”他大声嚷道。

“您的侍卫长很不舒服。”瑟兰迪尔看着林谷侍卫长那一头冷汗几乎要鼓掌，“难道是水土不服？”

“也许吧。我们在林谷呆得太久，已经忘了外面的世界有一年四季。”埃尔隆德亲切地喊着自己的侍卫，“林迪尔，我的好朋友，您先退下休息。”

“加里恩，带侍卫长去起居室。”瑟兰迪尔冲着林迪尔微笑，又温柔又和气，“我给您准备了一份小礼物。原本打算临走前交给您。既然您这会儿……闲来无事就先打开看看吧。我祝您早日康复。”

林迪尔这次是真吓出了一身冷汗。

埃尔隆德很自在地捡了张椅子坐下。埃斯特尔犹豫了片刻，也坐下了。哈尔迪尔反而倒退了两步，与那三人间隔出标准侍卫距离。

瑟兰迪尔轻哂：“您若旨在表达歉意，那已经足够了。至于这位先生，您亲自前来，是打算让莱格拉斯打回去么？”

埃斯特尔从来没见过这种既野蛮又刁钻的古怪个性。他偷眼看了看养父。埃尔隆德的面孔平静无波，似乎完全没意识到他的处境。而他却慢慢平静下来。他总以为自己已经强大到不需要林谷的支持。直至今日他才肯承认，他对埃尔隆德远比对自己有信心。

年轻的杜内丹人在来时的路上反复琢磨良久。莱格拉斯固然手段不光彩，却是他自己先失了分寸：原本在王宫里抨击身份地位远高于自己的人物就是大忌。他是埃尔隆德一手教养的孩子，一旦放下执念，自然想得通透分明。

他习惯性地站起身——胸腹处的疼痛让他冷汗直冒——向黑暗森林领主行了深深一礼。“如果莱格拉斯先生觉得那是原谅我的前提，那么我毫无怨言。”他抬头看着瑟兰迪尔，对方琉璃似的眼珠子正饶有兴趣地打量着他，似乎是微笑、又像是吃惊。“但我必须道歉的对象首先应该是您。我在没有和您打过交道的时候就给您冠上了不光彩的名誉。我的错误不仅在于面对儿子诋毁父亲，更在于让狭隘自私堵塞自己的视听。我为自己的言行感到羞愧。无论您要怎样惩罚我——”

“我说埃尔隆德，这孩子真的不是您的私生子么？”

埃斯特尔一口气堵在喉头，几乎没翻白眼。

金发领主走到埃斯特尔身前，慢慢地绕着他踱步。“说得真好啊。嗯，无知、狭隘，唔，还有您——”他笑吟吟地瞥了林谷领主一眼，“那个词是什么？哦，‘冲动’。它们都是可爱的青春的附赠品，也许还有血脉的关系。我能惩罚您什么？不该被收养么？我又能怎么惩罚您呢？当着林谷领主和萝林侍卫长的面？”

“他可真像另一个您，虽然没那么讨厌。”黑暗森林的主人开始反向兜圈子。埃斯特尔能感觉到擦过自己身体的长袍和发尾的冷意。这个人毫不掩饰对自己的不喜。如果不是因为他的出身，就是因为莱格拉斯那一点微不足道的伤势。这么想着，他心中生出一丝微淡的妒意。那个幸运的小孩是这样地被爱着。

“所以，my lord，您希望我怎么惩罚您的孩子呢？”瑟兰迪尔伸出一根手指，轻飘飘地压在杜内丹人肩上。后者激灵灵打了个寒颤。他怎么忘了，这个乖戾华丽的贵族也是当年最后联盟的大将！

“为什么不让莱格拉斯自己决定呢？”黑发领主彬彬有礼地建议，“既然他亏欠您的那一份您宽宏大量地不愿意索取。”

瑟兰迪尔微微偏头——黑暗森林领主似乎特别喜欢在嘲弄人的时候来这么一下——“您总是明智的。”他说，“不过莱格拉斯已经睡了。埃斯特尔先生倘若存心道歉，请明天赶早吧。”

“请原谅，大人。”加里恩的声音传过来。

“什么事？”

“埃尔隆德领主的侍卫长感觉很不舒服。我叫了医生，但恐怕还得有一会儿功夫才能过来。”

哈尔迪尔稍微犹豫了一下。

“阁下，”他抬眼看着埃尔隆德，“请允许我。”

“您去吧。如果情形不好，就派人去王宫里请甘道夫先生。”

“父亲，林迪尔是我的朋友。”埃斯特尔鬼使神差地嚷了一句，引来瑟兰迪尔饱含深意的一眼。“请让我去吧。我的马……更快。”他声音低下去，几乎要咬掉自己的舌头。见鬼！他恨恨地想，我这是插的什么嘴。

“瞧，我说的丁点儿不错。这孩子真像您。”金发辛达笑道，“您去吧。请替我向林迪尔先生问好。”

莱格拉斯蹲在楼梯顶的阴影里。他视力很好，完全看清了林迪尔拖沓哀怨的步伐，哈尔迪尔快步走过时金发在空气里划过的痕迹，还有埃斯特尔垂头丧气的情形。加里恩真是好样的，拿着表掐就能知道书房里的进展。勒梅尔真该感到羞愧。

让我来选择么？绿叶小王子恶劣地挑着眉毛。埃尔隆德领主，您不是个傻子，就是和您那个笨蛋儿子一样的识人不明。

 

“加里恩越发精进了。”埃尔隆德感叹道。

“主人不够聪明，当下人的自然要万分小心。”瑟兰迪尔重新坐回到椅子里。他性喜奢侈，就连三四年也住不了一次的宅子里面器物也异常精致。那张椅子既大又厚、装饰华丽，他坐下时后背能完全陷入椅子里，整个身体的线条会自然舒展，看起来既优雅又闲适。“我并不是说林迪尔先生迟钝。他只是脑子稍微慢了那么一点点。”

“您太欺负他了。”埃尔隆德微笑，“那可怜的孩子几乎夜不能寐。”

“敢情。有个不会赚钱的主人实在可怜。说真的，您为什么不把哈尔迪尔要过来？”瑟兰迪尔给自己倒了半杯酒——唔，小叶子醒酒的手艺不错——“萝林的那位夫人不会不给女婿面子。一个侍卫换一个外孙女。就算是我也会点头的。”

“我们不需要更加亲近。”

瑟兰迪尔动作一顿：“我对您的家务事可不感兴趣呀，领主大人。”

“您若意在和我讨论家长里短，又何必把哈尔迪尔支出去？”

“我看到诺多的金头发就讨厌。特别是吉尔加拉德那一支。”

埃尔隆德垂下眼皮：“我很抱歉，瑟兰。”

“您在叫谁啊，领主大人？”瑟兰迪尔微微抬起下巴，傲慢地问道。

埃尔隆德熟悉这个神情。瑟兰迪尔并不是生气，而是厌烦。当初吉尔加拉德故意给欧洛费尔公爵提前下达进攻命令他已然意识到不对。待到他能脱身去寻找瑟兰迪尔，大绿林几乎全军覆没，公爵受了重伤、奄奄一息；瑟兰迪尔就带着这样的神气看着他：“您在叫谁啊，吉尔加拉德的传令官？”之后那年轻得几乎还是个孩子的辛达贵族两天之内便带着垂死的公爵、领着残部决然而去，留下被烧了三分之一辎重的最高王暴跳如雷束手无策。那时候起，埃尔隆德就知道黑暗森林的金发王子有着怎样坚强冷酷的决心。

“您不必担心我们的联盟。”辛达贵族很快恢复了平静，“只要我们还在敌对，国王陛下就会放心。您不会白白在我家门口站了那么久。也许今天晚上整座王城就会响彻那位陛下给予您赏赐的声音。至于我嘛，我越嚣张，他越高兴。”

“我只怕您过于自信。世袭贵族和新晋贵族的矛盾由来已久，也到了该打破平衡的时候。而您，我的老朋友，您和您的黑暗森林已经太过富有。国王陛下也许没有与他的野心相匹配的能力，但他还足够年轻。”

“说这番话的您是代表您自己，或是您和萝林？”金发贵族抚摸着食指上显眼的白色宝石戒指。那是他家族世代相传的珍宝。“我猜是您，可对？盖拉德利尔夫人从来都不喜欢我。看到我活像是见着蠢头蠢脑的猴子跳到她的宝贝泉水里。我都能猜到她会说些什么。‘我亲爱的埃尔隆德，您有尊贵的露西安血脉，您是高贵的埃尔达人的后裔。离那些来自丛林的辛达远些。他们配不上陪伴您。’”

黑发的埃尔达人忍俊不禁。瑟兰迪尔从语气到用词都精准之极。

“您笑了。您看，只有敌人才了解您。”辛达耸了耸肩，“不过知道世袭贵族的最佳代表那么不喜欢我，可真是大好的消息。”

“为了您好，我似乎应该讨厌您。”埃尔隆德轻声叹息，“但那太难了。我的朋友——请您至少允许我保留这样称呼您的权力——我的朋友，请您要万万小心。我有不太好的预感。我很担心您。”

“来自国王的恶意么？”瑟兰迪尔盯着黑发领主。他墨绿色的眼睛闪着奇妙的光辉。“那就杀掉他好了。”这酒真不错。他想。直抒胸臆的感觉太好了。那个戴着王冠的狼崽子，我早就看他不顺眼。

“我并不是开玩笑。”埃尔隆德微微蹙眉。他的额头上已经有很深的纹路。听起来就像是它们的出现是因为我。瑟兰迪尔暗忖。

“我知道。您的家族有忠于王位的传统。我尊重一切为了信仰干傻事的人，不管他们看起来多可笑。”森林之主吃吃笑着站起来。他身上的长袍华贵美丽飘飘欲仙。但对一个醉意上头的人来说就不那么可爱了。他才走了两三步就开始踉踉跄跄。

埃尔隆德扶住了他。

我有很多年没有这么靠近他了。埃尔达人忧伤地想。林谷之主很明白，此时此刻瑟兰迪尔的失态绝非无心。这个人对自己和别人的心思都算得太分明。更可怕的是，他甚至懒得掩饰。他怎么会那么笃定自己的反应？

这微妙的、残酷的认知让埃尔隆德那颗冷静理智的脑子几乎乱成了一团浆糊。

“您觉着亏欠我是么，埃尔？”瑟兰迪尔用食指抵着老相识的胸口。

“是。”埃尔隆德几乎是在叹息。

“那很好。我喜欢让人欠着我。”金发的美人似笑非笑地碰了碰老朋友的嘴唇，“那么发誓吧，亲爱的。”

“我在等您吩咐。”埃尔隆德低头亲吻着近在咫尺的戒指。巨大的白色宝石像镜面似的映出他迷乱的眼睛。他曾经对着这枚戒指发过两次誓，两次都没能实现诺言。这不是个好兆头。他想。可如果是瑟兰的愿望，他会服从。

“我要你保证，像保护我一样保护莱格拉斯的性命。”

日后很多年里，每每想起当时，埃尔隆德都要惊讶：自己到底是用怎样疯狂的意志，像是将冰冷的铁板塞进胸口似的，才忍受了那贴毒药？

 


	5. 有欠有还

莱格拉斯一顿早饭吃得十分无趣，好几次差点把叉子落到汤碗里。

一向很留意儿子动向的瑟兰迪尔视若无睹，直到喝完最后一滴咖啡才敲了敲桌子：“我脸上开花了么？”

莱格拉斯措手不及，呆呆看着父亲，答道：“当然没有。”

“那就是什么妖怪吃掉了您的餐桌礼仪？”

绿叶小朋友继续反应呆滞地看着父亲，后者坏心眼儿地看着独生子一会儿红了脸，一会儿整张脸连着嘴唇都发白。这么来回翻转了几次，那孩子才下定决心似的嚷道：“阿达，我想和您谈谈心。”

莱格拉斯自打六岁起就再没有犯过这么低等的用词错误。看来这孩子受惊不轻。不过尚能忍到这个时候才发问，也还算他有些毅力。

“要去书房么？”瑟兰迪尔存心逗他。

果然小叶子尖叫着跳起来。

“不要。我们去起居室。不然花园里也可以。”

“那就花园。”当爹的很体贴地做了决定，“你早饭几乎没吃东西。要勒梅尔拿些蛋奶酥好不好？”

“我不饿。”莱格拉斯迟疑着拒绝道。他很想说点什么拖延时间，又想马上就到花园里把阿达的秘密翻个底朝天。他短短十六年的人生里还从来没有遇到过这么困窘的情境。

瑟兰迪尔并不坚持。

“那好吧。就在你喜欢的那颗山毛榉下面如何？”

那里既敞亮又美丽，用来探讨不怎么愉快的人生终极命题真是好极了。

莱格拉斯显然没有心思体会自家父亲老于世故的嘲弄。这孩子甚至掩饰不住愁苦。他心里乱糟糟的。

“好了，我亲爱的小叶子，说说看，你遇到了什么麻烦？”

遇到麻烦的难道不是您吗？金发少年咬了咬牙，说道：“我昨天夜里，一直在楼梯顶上。”

“唔，那根管子效果好么？”

“挺好——”莱格拉斯哽住了。他目瞪口呆地看着父亲。

“我记得没有堵上窗帘那里的接口。应该能听得分毫不漏。”瑟兰迪尔笑道，“傻孩子，下次打算在自己家里偷听偷窥什么的，记得找加里恩打听行情。”

“您都知道？！”可怜的孩子完全神志不清。这是什么意思？

“不然您以为呢？”

看那孩子实在呆得可怜，瑟兰迪尔就像多年前安抚哭泣的小肉团子那样，温柔地拍起他的后背。做父亲的语气有点伤心。

“就为了那么一点微不足道的事情，你就不愿意搭理阿达了。”

“不是这样。”莱格拉斯反驳。可他立刻又觉着有什么不对。整场谈话都在朝着他没有预料到的方向而去。他本来想问什么？阿达您和埃尔隆德那个老家伙到底什么关系？对，应该是这样。什么时候起纠结到了阿达明明知道我在偷听为什么还那么干？可阿达也只是随便戏弄了一个男人而已——莱格拉斯混乱的脑子忽而清明。这和他从小到大收获和给出的那些亲吻有什么区别？就连亲吻阿达的麋鹿他也会更加热情。

至于有人喜欢他阿达——呸，这算什么了不得的事情。

觉着自己抓住了要点的小孩开始在父亲肩膀上使劲蹭脑袋。

“阿达我爱您。”

“我也爱你。”瑟兰迪尔柔声道，“等你撒完娇，我们继续谈心么？”

莱格拉斯肩膀垮了。他到底为什么要提出这种要求啊？

“阿达，您要保证不对我生气。”少年正色道。

遭受蹂躏的金发乱成了一堆呆毛，这孩子看起来活像是一匹刚刚从伤害中恢复过来的活泼的小马驹。瑟兰迪尔漫不经心地整理着儿子的头发，暗自恶劣地做着比喻。“我保证。”他笑道。

“您喜欢埃尔隆德先生么？”莱格拉斯屏住呼吸。

“喜欢。”

父亲理所当然却也不是十分在意的回答让小少年放下了心。他松开不知什么时候抓到手里的父亲的发尾，声音活泼起来。

“为什么？他不好看，还很无趣。”

“您总要容许我有些缺点。”瑟兰迪尔还挺认真地想了想，“而且那个时候我很年轻。”

“可昨天您还要求那个老头儿照顾我！”莱格拉斯嚷道，“他连养子和侍卫长都调教不好。”

“他连只仓鼠都养不活。那个家务白痴离开林迪尔一天就能愁死；他也没什么品位，永远找不到配套的衣物和首饰；他还是个最糟糕的情人……但如果这世上真有一个人能让我把自己最宝贝的孩子托付出去，我还是会选他。”瑟兰迪尔扶着儿子的肩膀，“责任、承诺、牺牲、传承、友情，这些东西他比谁都更看重、也更能保全。我不要他是因为我们立场完全两样，我做过的和要做的他绝不会赞同。他爱过我——这件事蠢透了——他自以为有判决我的权力。但您不一样。埃尔隆德亏欠了黑暗森林一条人命。他对着我父亲的戒指发了誓要保护你，欧洛费尔唯一的孙子，瑟兰迪尔唯一的儿子，他会做到的。那颗英雄的心不能容忍第三次的食言。”辛达贵族掀起嘴角，“为此他牺牲了‘爱情’呢。”

莱格拉斯还没有爱过什么人，对于爱情的认知尚带着天真未凿的残忍。他并不认为阿达有什么错处，但仍然不由自主地对那位据说被阿达所爱的埃尔隆德领主生出隐约的怜悯——虽然他觉着林谷领主多少有点咎由自取。

“那是他的事情。”绿叶小王子轻飘飘地评价道，“除了您之外，再没人有资格给我提供庇护。”

“蠢。”瑟兰迪尔嗤之以鼻。

 

林迪尔很不好。

据医生说是因为受了很大的惊吓。

若非侍卫长脸色实在糟糕，旁听的埃斯特尔差点喷笑。这是开玩笑么？敢和野蛮人的强盗正面单挑的林谷英雄在风平浪静的王城被吓倒了？因为姑娘们的尖叫么？“您到底收了份什么礼物？”他忍不住问道。

“您能从外面帮我把门关上么？谢谢。”黑发侍卫有气无力地回答。

哈尔迪尔摸着下巴。

“莫非是账本？”他看着林迪尔发青的脸色，想了想，继续问，“还有合同？”

金发侍卫长满意了。林迪尔的脸色已经向发色无限接近。

“您也给我出去！”林谷侍卫长怒吼。

“我拒绝。”萝林侍卫长拖了张椅子坐下。

林迪尔气得直捶床。这个混蛋为什么不像埃斯特尔一样听话？

“我代表萝林，和您平级，您没权力对我下命令。”哈尔迪尔像是听到了林迪尔的心声，挺周全地做了说明。“我说，您还是省点力气吧。在你们领主开拔之前，那些合同必须要签字。除非您希望林谷上上下下能学会餐风饮露的技能。”

“简直是讹诈。”林迪尔咬牙。

“瑟兰迪尔大人雁过拔毛从不吃亏的名头您又不是第一次听到。”哈尔迪尔耸耸肩，“不过倘若连他也无法让林谷的财政状况得以改善，您还是早作打算吧。”

“我还以为他多少会留点情面。”林迪尔沮丧得要命，“领主大人不也同意了么。”

“埃尔隆德领主最近脑子可不太够用。”

“哈尔迪尔，”林迪尔抬头，“您是因为这样才来林谷的么？是盖拉德利尔夫人的意思？”

林谷侍卫长生了一张无害的清秀面孔，披散头发的时候尤其像温顺的食草类动物。但哈尔迪尔很清楚，一盘菜绝无可能成为埃尔隆德最倚重的副手，况且这件事他也实在无意隐瞒。

“是阿尔文小姐拜托我的。”

“小暮星？”林迪尔是真吃惊了。转念一想，他脸色沉下来，“她知道了什么？”

“很难说。那孩子可是盖拉德利尔夫人养大的。”哈尔迪尔也发愁。阿尔文是他们看着长大的孩子。有一天那个仿佛昨天还拖着鼻涕的小丫头片子突然跑到自己身前郑重其事地拜托“请您去我父亲身边吧。我希望他不要一直被束缚在其他人的期望里。他对自己太苛刻了”云云，再想想自己搞不好也是施加束缚的一员，那种打击太叫人伤心了。

“其实我一直都在想，阿尔文如果是个男孩子就好了。”

“什么？”哈尔迪尔难得没有立刻反应过来。

“那天我看着莱格拉斯……他甚至比当年的瑟兰迪尔王子还年轻，可是手段心思样样不差。他只是被保护得太好，还不够狠心。我忍不住想，如果瑟兰迪尔领主突然也……这个孩子也许会很艰难，但他能扛起黑暗森林。那位阁下如此肆无忌惮，未尝不是因为有他在身边。可是领主却没有这样的运气。”

类似的遗憾并非第一次出现在诺多的历史中。盖拉德利尔被公认为比吉尔加拉德更有才干，但因为是女人，她根本没资格成为最高王候选人。如今埃尔隆德的二子一女情形也是一样。被萝林女王教养大的暮星公主未必没有过不平。

“阿尔文难道是想要——”林迪尔摇头，“这不可能。”

“也许她只是怜悯父亲。”哈尔迪尔答道，“她比旁人更清楚地看到了林谷后继无人的处境。她也知道自己迟早要嫁入其他世家，再不可能过多干涉林谷和萝林的事情。”

两个侍卫长齐齐叹气。

连他们俩和小暮星都能看出来，领主怎么可能毫无觉察？他若不是胸有成竹，便是自知无望、想着能撑一时是一时。

这种前景简直让人绝望透顶。

末了还是林迪尔首先打起精神：“领主大人怎么样？”

“他像是又伤心又高兴。”哈尔迪尔想了想，“他只交待了埃斯特尔如果要去道歉，千万不要独自前往；又告诫他眼下不要和德沃夫一族打交道。”

“那些矮人？”林迪尔惊讶，“除了基利伯爵，还有其他矮人在王城？”

“我猜是这样。大人他有自己的消息。”

自从史矛革海盗将孤山城堡洗劫一空，中洲大陆几乎再没有德沃夫的消息。有猎奇者和其他地方的矮人特意跑去孤山搜寻，可惜除了断壁残垣再不见一点人气儿。若真有幸存者，他们来找基利伯爵挺合理，只是这时机未免刻意。

“我就知道，这次旅行就没个好消息。”林迪尔懊恼道。

 

“大人，瑟兰迪尔阁下的感谢信。”

格洛芬德尔并不吃惊。黑暗森林领主虽然小气又贪心，礼仪却是半点不错。

“什么时候送来的？”他生性懒散，不出门游历的时候鲜少能在正午前起床。

“今天一早。来送信的仆人还带来了礼盒。说是领主阁下的答礼。”

格洛芬德尔来了兴致：“拿过来。”

见多识广如他，看到礼物也不由怔了片刻。白银珍珠项链，精致得像是凝结的霜花，让人担心哈口气这美丽无比的首饰就要溶化。只有将近消失的德沃夫一族有这个手艺。至于这么完美的珍珠，就不是矮人们所能企及的了。

“太狡猾了。”金花领主呆了半晌才从鼻子里哼了一句，想了想还不甘心，又嘟哝道，“真是太小气了。”

 

 

 

 


	6. 孤山遗民

这天早上没能睡好懒觉的并不止金花领主一个。这会儿在美丽的山毛榉下对着自家老爹各种腻歪的莱格拉斯小朋友其实早在三个小时之前就已经起了床。

可怜的孩子被与父亲有关的各种猜测折腾得夜不能寐。他勉强熬到了六点，胡乱收拾了一下便蹑手蹑脚地朝着主卧室而去。从外面听不到什么特别的声音：这栋宅子的主人睡得正好。

莱格拉斯来来回回折返了几次。他很有先见之明地穿了室内拖鞋，不然光这动静怕是就能把瑟兰迪尔惊醒。打扰沉睡的黑暗森林领主是件可怕的事情，尤其考虑到昨晚上领主大人的心情恐怕不会太好，即便使动者是绿叶后果也很难预料。小少年还没有焦躁到完全失去理智。他又走了几步，习惯性地背靠父亲的卧室门坐下。

他年幼时瑟兰迪尔政务繁忙，时常会把整个白天耗费在办公室里。找不到阿达的小绿叶会坚持要求坐在城堡的主卧门口等着父亲归来——很显然，审时度势是天赋技能——等得昏昏欲睡的小叶子总能得到额外的拥抱、亲吻、糖果还有玩具。对幼小的莱格拉斯而言，父亲的卧室门意味着安全、依赖以及奖励。

坚硬光滑的木料隔着夏季的薄衬衫贴着脊背和大腿，先是微微生凉、之后一点点被体温捂热。莱格拉斯的不安稍稍得到了安抚，但仍然等待着择时反扑。“我最好还是先去做点什么。”他想。

于是勒梅尔得以在早上七点就看到自家小主人拨弄着马鞭跑下楼梯。

“勒梅尔，准备两匹马。您得立刻陪我出去。”

“是去跑马么？”男仆殷勤地问道。一个好仆人须得处处周全，哪怕是挨骂呢、也得多问上几句。

“是。我们赶在早饭前回来。”莱格拉斯忽而停下脚步，微微皱眉，“怎么回事？”

勒梅尔也听见了隐约的嘈杂人声。这个时间，这个地点，出现这种声音实在诡异——照着王城贵族的习性，正午之前这条街上都不该有什么人气。

“我这就去打听。”男仆拔脚就走，动作之迅速充分表明他对此事异乎寻常的兴趣。他脚步轻快，赶到门口正瞧上好戏。

“恐怕您来得太早。主人昨天很晚才睡下，这会儿还没有起床。”

那是加里恩管家的声音。

能让他亲自应对，来砸门或者来拜访的只怕身份不低。

勒梅尔小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋，立刻瞅见昨晚上才来过的两位熟客。很显然，他们把主人那句“要道歉明天请早”记得很牢。

听说瑟兰迪尔不会露面，黑头发青年微不可察地松了口气。

“那么，莱格拉斯先生休息得可好？”

这是明晃晃的当面挑衅——昨晚上您主人亲口说着“莱格拉斯睡下了”也就七八点光景，这位管家先生，您可是站在一边旁听。

勒梅尔两眼看天。

“小主人水土不服。”管家先生答得毫不脸红，“又受了重伤，只怕要赖到中午才会下楼用午餐。”

金发的哈尔迪尔直咳嗽。他怨怼地看着同伴，“您多笨”三个字简直能实体化。

这战斗力！

加里恩管家一直保持着得体的微笑，甚至连腰弯下的弧度也没有改变分毫。这位颇有战略眼光的行家正在等着这行不速之客出手。而且很显然，不管怎样的招式他都有应对之道。

主人到底是哪儿找来这尊门神？

勒梅尔一边腹诽一边麻溜地跑回去报信。莱格拉斯听了思忖片刻，吩咐道：“找个借口，说我打算在花园里见客。”

“两位都见么？”

“当然。”

勒梅尔毫无怨言地领命。莱格拉斯则扔开马鞭，扯掉外套，溜溜达达直往花园而去。

林谷二人进到花园里，一眼就看到金发白衣的少年。看着那半张脸如同含露的栀子花、另半张恰似翻倒的调色盘的可笑模样，便是真正的苦主埃斯特尔也不由得思量，难道我真的下手很重——不能啊，顶多就擦掉一点儿油皮的力道！

“往常我并不会起得这么早。”金发少年并不讳言自己的懒散，“恐怕加里恩管家也不知情。请二位原谅他的冒犯。”

主人的姿态放得这样低，原本就是来道歉的客人自然更不好开口。

“我很羞愧。”莱格拉斯勇敢地抬着头，眼神坚定，只有涨红的脖子根暗示着他困窘难当，“只有在自己的家里，甚至还要避开我的父亲，才敢把‘抱歉’说出口。我完全明白了自己的行为给您、以及林谷带来了怎样的伤害。仅仅因为一时气盛就差点毁掉一位志向远大、洁身自好的青年的名声，这实在太过卑劣。我要恳求二位，特别是埃斯特尔先生您，原谅我的鲁莽。”可怜的孩子连眼白都红了，“如果我能做些什么弥补，请一定坦言相告。”

埃斯特尔完全被这番忏悔录似的道歉弄懵了。这是唱哪出？

莱格拉斯还没有结束。

“我请二位来，是想要让哈尔迪尔侍卫长做个见证。我们之间的恩怨，如果埃斯特尔先生您宽宏大量，此时此刻就算是一笔勾销。至于我父亲说的‘惩罚’之类，完全是他怒极攻心、胡乱迁怒。请您千万不要在意。”

埃斯特尔还在纠结双方立场地位的突然翻转，哈尔迪尔已经回过味儿来。想来埃尔隆德阁下昨天是割地赔款得相当卖力，以至于这位还没有完全黑化的小少爷面皮受不住劲儿了。“那是我的荣幸。”他殷勤地回答道。

“大体上就是这么个情形。”万能管家加里恩汇报完毕。

瑟兰迪尔扶着额头，半闭着眼睛。他越来越能体会欧洛费尔公爵晚年的心情。

 

被林迪尔赶出门的埃斯特尔末了还是去找了养父。埃尔隆德听了他的讲述并不立刻说出自己的看法，反而问道：“您认为莱格拉斯先生是个什么样的年轻人？”

“他还是个孩子呢。”埃斯特尔笑道。他身世多舛，历经世事，心性比同龄人成熟许多。若非对上的是黑暗森林领主父子，他决不至于大失水准至此。如今事情已经了结，伊西尔德后裔恢复了一贯的爽快公正，对瑟兰迪尔之子的评价便远没有之前刻薄。“虽然被家里娇惯得厉害，人却是很懂道理的。”

埃尔隆德微笑。

埃斯特尔微微涨红了脸。

“老实说，我有点被他吓到了。小小年纪，这般不出手则已、一出手就弄死你的脾气——亏得他本性不坏。”他咽下了后半句“偏生样样做在明处，根本不怕旁人挑理”。他的面子也是面子啊。

“瑟兰迪尔很会教养孩子。”埃尔隆德轻声道。有几秒钟他神情恍惚。埃斯特尔猜他大概是想起了往事。过了一会儿黑发领主才重新开口，“既然他这么表态，以他的脾气便是不打算追究。不过您还是得小心。”他仿佛想到了什么好笑的事情，“小心眼儿可是他家传的脾气。”

“我会的。”

“后天的跳舞会您可准备好了？”

“出发前埃莱丹把他的衣服借给我了。希望他不会因为我放大了码子责怪我。”

“那很好。林迪尔不打算去。”领主故意装作没看到养子忍不住的坏笑，“他那里有全部宾客的资料。您最好今天能看完。如果有不明白的地方可以随时来找我。我今天都会在书房里。”他稍稍犹豫了片刻，“我不再耽误您的时间。去吧。”

埃斯特尔道了别，离开了书房。刚才领主想要和我说些什么？他忍不住好奇。

 

国王陛下还很年轻。年轻的朝廷大多暴怒、贪婪又多疑。如今这位算得上好脾气，赶上国库不吃紧，他很乐意时不时宴饮游乐一番。

化妆舞会是王城夏季的传统娱乐项目。下午五六点钟光景，王宫里开始灯火通明。贵族们的马车从四面八方向宫门聚合。倘若能从半空俯视，那必是一幅奇景：在绸缎和珠宝的河流里，点缀着成打的仙女儿、半神和古代的弄臣。

国王陛下相当偷懒地从储藏间拿了套旧铠甲就把自己打扮成最高王，还在埃尔隆德领主觐见时很有兴致地询问他自己扮得像不像。一番纠缠终于问到喜欢的答案，他又去夸赞埃斯特尔的装扮。“您这是扮演的河神？”国王好奇地看着黑发青年下巴上奇奇怪怪的、发硬的透明色条状装饰。“胡子都是河水的那位神祗？”

“是。”埃斯特尔笑道，“这是埃莱丹的奇思妙想。他若是亲自到场，一定会因为陛下的明察秋毫得意洋洋。您可知道，他因为不能亲自向陛下展示他的长袍，扬言半年不会和我说一句话。”

国王被恭维得哈哈大笑。“哎呀，”他高声笑起来，“是瑟兰迪尔先生来了。看看，我快要妒忌他了。这身衣服真漂亮。”

金发辛达穿了一身异常华贵的长袍，戴着褐色的荆棘编制的头冠。那身袍子用料精致，细看能辨出精美的树叶纹路；高开领，方肩膀，泛着冷冷的月光般的色调，几乎和他那头淡金色长发融为一体。他迈步前行时气势凛然，身前的人们不由纷纷退避,仿佛芦苇在大风前弯下腰去。

“好一位木精灵王。”国王喝彩。

“陛下的赞美会让最微不足道的装扮也熠熠生光。”黑暗森林领主微笑道，“若非陛下这样的气度，谁又敢披起最高王的战甲？您的光芒太过耀眼，我的陛下，”因为带着笑意，他略带夸张的言辞并不让国王觉着受到冒犯。“您得原谅我不敢与您对视。甚至我必须要求远离您。”

“我早就说过，瑟兰迪尔先生，您是我王国里最会说话的一个。”国王高兴地嚷道，“可爱的莱格拉斯可是跟您一起来了？我很担心他的伤情。”

跟在父亲身后的金发少年闻声上前：“陛下的关怀我不胜感激。”

“听到您的声音这样有活力，我就放心了。”国王打着趣，“我真该强迫您父亲早几天把您送到宫里。自打您受了伤闭门不出，小姐们的眼泪就快把地毯泡坏了。”

莱格拉斯粲然一笑。只有良心坦白的少年才能有这样美好的笑容。“陛下在捧我。”他说。

这孩子穿了身海盗装，还别出心裁地化了浓重的墨蓝色眼圈。亏得他底子好，这么折腾也并不难看。

“听说您和埃斯特尔先生和好了？”

“是的，陛下。”莱格拉斯坦然自若。“两天前埃尔隆德领主——”他朝着黑发领主微微欠身，“亲自带着埃斯特尔先生登门拜访。我虽然年幼，却并非不辨是非。如果埃尔隆德阁下能为了埃斯特尔先生俯首，那就意味着我之前对这位先生的判断必定有不尽不实之处。我不仅愿意从心灵、还愿意从行动里表达对领主阁下与埃斯特尔先生的歉意。是的，我们和好了。不是我原谅了埃斯特尔先生，而是埃斯特尔先生原谅了我。”他两眼看着埃尔隆德，“我很高兴陛下能予我机会，让我当众向您表示歉意。”

哈尔迪尔有捂脸的冲动。那几道刺探的目光倒也好，意料之中；那些表示疑惑、愤然、好奇的目光才真叫人如芒在背——女人们的怨念太可怕了。我就知道这事儿没完。他恼怒地想。林迪尔托病不来是多么的明智啊。

“您的脸都要滴下水来了。”

哈尔迪尔悚然。

埃尔隆德领主显然没有意识到自己口吻的改变给盖拉德利尔夫人的亲信造成了怎样的震撼。“放轻松，老朋友。”他压低声音。

“对黑暗森林的人完全不该抱有幻想。”哈尔迪尔咬牙切齿。他竟然被一个黄毛小子蒙蔽了。

“也许他完全是出自好意。”埃尔隆德居然还能笑得出来，“亲爱的哈尔迪尔，这并非是您头次领教辛达的脾气。”

他不是没有注意到和埃斯特尔打招呼的人几乎少了三分之一。莱格拉斯或者是以退为进，那他干得真漂亮；又或者是少年心性，当真想着当众低头也是一种荣誉。无论如何，结果都不会两样。这孩子聪明地体察了国王无法摆到明处的心思，根本立于不败之地。

“您的口气就像是我还该庆幸他们自觉出完了气就把整件事抛到脑后？”哈尔迪尔忍不住反驳。

“我们无法摆布别人的生活。”领主朝着埃斯特尔努努嘴，“看看他。”黑发青年正在和莱格拉斯握手，看起来两人已经毫无芥蒂。“埃斯特尔认为莱格拉斯先生‘只是个孩子’，只肯把他的作为看作孩子的小把戏。就结果来看，这样也没什么不好。”

哈尔迪尔气得叫了一声。

这是埃尔隆德第一次认真观察莱格拉斯。领主心知肚明，金发小坏蛋绝非只是在耍孩子脾气；他的心思远比他肯展示出来的深重许多。黑暗森林的继承人非常出色。

很多年前他曾经因为阿尔文的可爱给瑟兰迪尔写信炫耀。金发辛达头两次完全没接茬。第三次倒是回信了：“我对您的孩子完全不可能有喜爱之情。为了彼此清静，我由衷地建议您省点力气吧。”那时候他觉着瑟兰迪尔不近人情；现在轮到自己，反应却也没什么两样。无论莱格拉斯多么酷似其父，他完全无法生出喜爱、怜惜之类温柔的感情。

瑟兰是早就料到了这一点才要求他对着欧洛费尔公爵的戒指起誓么？

“您真是太狡猾了。”他轻声低语。

 

大人物们都在大厅里跳舞。这会儿花园里就格外的安宁。

莱格拉斯找了一片儿开阔的草坪溜达。他满意地回忆着哈尔迪尔抓狂的眼神。这才像样。我早就看萝林侍卫长那副“我肯和您说话那是屈尊”的嘴脸不顺眼。他阴暗地想着，要是盖拉德利尔夫人突然莅临该多么有趣——她亲爱的蠢哥哥的盔甲穿在她压根儿瞧不上眼的小国王身上，她女婿还要鼓掌叫好。真是太讽刺了。

倒是埃斯特尔，他是发自内心的傻么？绿叶小王子背着双手。他还从未见过这种心地磊落的呆瓜。真让人捉弄起来都没有成就感。

“莱格拉斯先生？您好。”

金发少年循声低头看去。“巴金斯先生？”他惊讶地问，“您好。您怎么了？需要帮助么？”

“我弄脏了衣服。”霍比特人沮丧地说。

“唔，那太遗憾了。您一定在跳舞服上花了好多功夫。好在舞会有三天。”他体贴地安慰着，“我可以给您弄一件披风。您看这样可以么？”

“那再好不过，太感谢您了。”

莱格拉斯解下自己的斜挂在肩上的短披风递过去。

“太感谢了。您真是个好人。”小个子青年用披风裹住自己，“过两天我叫人给您把披风送到府上可好？”

“不用那么麻烦。送给您了。酒红色很配您的头发和眼睛。”金发少年笑道，“您要愿意，不妨披着它去到厅里。今天穿成什么样的都有，我还看到了两只羊头人身的妖怪呢。”

“我还是别去了。您瞧——”他伸出脚。

莱格拉斯眼力很好，所以越发吃惊。

“您的靴子弄丢了么？”

“不，不是。”巴金斯开心地笑起来，“这就是我的靴子。它们是肉色的。我亲手在上面贴了许多卷毛。”

博闻强识的绿叶小王子花了两三秒就反应过来：“您在扮演古代的霍比特毛脚怪。”

“是的。您喜欢么？”小霍比特人满怀期待地问道。

“喜欢。”莱格拉斯答得毫不犹豫。“小时候父亲给我读过他们的故事。我特别喜欢白兰地雄鹿家族。还有袋底洞，我曾经央求父亲给我也做一个。”

“很少有人现在还能记得这些名字。”巴金斯又是欢喜又是伤心。“夏尔还有一些袋底洞的遗迹。如果您有一天要去夏尔，记得给我写信。我会亲自带您去最好的一个。”

“会的。我有预感，将来一定会去您的家乡。”莱格拉斯笑道。

“人人都像您就好了。脾气好，还生得这样好看。”小霍比特人毫不掩饰自己对金发少年的好感。“甘道夫说我要是这么走进大厅，一定会被踢出来。哼，我又不是那些粗鲁的德沃夫。霍比特人比他们好看。”

巴金斯并不善于联想，怎么会突然提及德沃夫？

“基利伯爵是个不错的人。”莱格拉斯不动声色地抛出诱饵。

“他是还行。可是其他矮人就太糟糕了。”巴金斯已经不知不觉用上了蔑称。看起来这个好脾气的小个子对德沃夫一族没有什么好感。“他们收过路费比您父亲要的还多。对不起，我不是说您父亲不好。呃——就刚才，我听到一堆矮人在草丛的那边言辞激烈地吵架。基利伯爵倒是试图劝解，听动静却是被领头的那个大个子打了。我还听伯爵叫他舅舅呢。”

莱格拉斯心念飞转。伯爵是杜林的后裔。他的舅舅……是山下之王索林！他还活着！

“巴金斯，我的小朋友。”甘道夫的大嗓门从不远处传来。“您这个坏东西。找不到您我担心得要命。您就不怕被萨鲁曼抓去当烤肉吃了么？”

莱格拉斯回头，见着仍然一身灰袍的甘道夫和紫衣的埃尔隆德领主一起走过来。

小霍比特人兴奋得脸都红了。

“领主大人您好。这儿是王宫，甘道夫！您到底在想些什么啊？”

莱格拉斯行了礼，说了声“两位先生好”。

“您好，莱格拉斯先生。”甘道夫眉开眼笑，“好多年没见了。能再次看到您我真高兴。”

“父亲一直很挂念您。尤其是每次下到酒窖里。”少年莞尔一笑。早些年灰衣老头儿每隔两年去黑暗森林打饥荒都要给莱格拉斯带些地图、书卷和小玩意儿。可惜后来瑟兰迪尔地皮刮得太狠，老头儿再不敢过去。

“他现在就快按胡子根数收过路费了。”甘道夫抱怨着，“谁还敢去。”

“我会劝说他对您网开一面。”莱格拉斯笑道，“几位先生请原谅，我离开得太久，该回到大厅里。巴金斯先生，如果您能来我家里拜访，我会很乐意接待您。”

“您的父亲正在领舞。莱格拉斯先生，您可愿意陪我在这里稍微消磨一下时间？”

甘道夫不赞成地看着埃尔隆德。

无知无觉的巴金斯倒是颇有些与有荣焉的庆幸。

莱格拉斯垂着眼皮：“我很荣幸。”

 

 

 


	7. 短兵相接

甘道夫带着巴金斯离开了，把那一大一小单独留在了空无一人的草坪。

这里四处开阔，只远处有一排低矮的树墙。除非是霍比特人或是矮人那样身量，否则要走到能听清楚他们谈话的距离而不被发现真得是天赋异禀。

这孩子谨慎得很。

“两天前您的父亲和我长谈了一次，要求我在他无法顾及的时候代为照顾您。”埃尔隆德开门见山。莱格拉斯对他怀有敌意，客客气气寒暄开去这孩子真能兜圈子兜到天明。

“是，我听父亲说了。”莱格拉斯态度恭敬。“恐怕我得替我父亲道歉。他向来精明，在关于我的问题上却从来都难得拿捏分寸。这要求实在强人所难呢。”他微微一笑。“您不必放在心上。”

埃尔隆德并不意外。“我在您出生之前很久就认识您的父亲。瑟兰迪尔不会轻易要求许诺。他的要求也很难让人拒绝。您不以为然？”他看着金发少年不自觉撇嘴的表情，微微一笑。“您以为您了解自己的父亲，是吗？可您甚至还不了解您自己呢。别急着反驳，小朋友。”黑发领主做了个“稍安勿躁”的手势。“人人都说您的性情有七八分像您的母亲。这真是我听过最大的笑话。您以为您的父亲他生来这样？看看您自己吧。”他凝视着少年惊疑不定的眼睛，“您就能知道他年轻时候的脾气。”

这孩子真像你啊，瑟兰。看着他我几乎要以为重新看到了年轻的、还没有来得及经历任何痛苦艰难的、大绿林傲慢尊贵的王子。

“他现在只是黑暗森林的领主，整个中洲都在传说他自私、小气、斤斤计较、睚眦必报。”埃尔隆德的声音里带上了笑意，“您大概没法想象。当年他第一次出门旅行，仅仅因为觉着箱子太多妨碍他在马车里睡个好觉、随手就把装满珠宝的匣子扔了出去。”

莱格拉斯几乎要跳起来嚷嚷“您骗人”。阿达不可能这么败家。然而黑发领主的声音和表情是那么有说服力，让他完全没法怀疑——林谷领主是怎么知道这种细节的？

“我那时候恰巧也在车上。”林谷之主很大方地给了答案，立刻换来莱格拉斯“那他为什么不扔您”的眼神质疑。

“我想他大概是睡迷糊了。”埃尔隆德失笑。他没有告诉莱格拉斯，当时瑟兰迪尔正拿他大腿做枕头，根本没可能扔他出去。

这倒是说得通。莱格拉斯自己也曾经趁着阿达刚睡醒脑子不灵的时机提了许多无理要求并得到了满足。但这么一琢磨他越发恼怒。“听起来您倒像是很了解那时候的父亲。那我恐怕他要伤心了。从我能记事起，竟没能在黑暗森林或者其他什么地方见过您。”他绷着嘴角，眼睛含笑，正是瑟兰迪尔暗含怒火的标准表情。“或者是我无法了解您这种年龄、这种身份的大人物的友情。”

埃尔隆德双眼看天、又飞快地垂下眼皮，嘴角往下沉。这种表情快有二十年没能在他脸上出现。莱格拉斯就像是一头猛犬，在没有撕咬尽兴之前一定要由着自己的性子来，下嘴还又狠又准。亏得时间给了他一副刀枪难入的铠甲。林谷领主甚至连眉毛都没动一下：“您的确无法理解我。就像您也无法理解是什么把您的父亲雕琢成今天的样子。”

领主的声音平静无情。莱格拉斯却像是亲眼看着瑟兰迪尔王子那恣意妄为的青春还没来得及全然绽放就被逼入绝境——只是稍微想象了一下他就觉着难过得要命。难怪祖父总用那样的目光看着父亲。难怪父亲对他极尽纵容有求必应。

埃尔达人看着金发少年发红的眼睛。瑟兰知道了一定会伤心。他想。可是多奇怪，我居然毫不怜悯。光是看着瑟兰从鲜衣怒马、快意恩仇的得意模样一夜之间变得谨慎狠毒、狡诈多疑已经耗尽了我的同情心。我最多也只能做到保护好这个孩子而已。他恹恹地想。

然而瑟兰迪尔的独生子心性远比他预料的坚毅。在他打算结束谈话之前，他听到那孩子清澈的声音：“所以您是要告诉我‘帝国衰落了，诡计就成了它的武器’？”埃尔隆德怔住。那还是他好多年前写的长诗里的句子。

莱格拉斯正视着领主，毫不退缩。“因为没有绝对强大的实力，所以尊贵如领主您也得对着王座低头。或者是因为您家族的守则。天知道，那种东西，我从来既看不到，也不相信。”他傲慢地微仰着头，漂亮的面孔因为满是蔑视而格外美丽。“如果不够强大，那就积蓄力量；如果还不行，杀人投毒放火钻营，我什么都肯干。我尊重强者，但绝不要指望我会被改造成我讨厌的样子，哪怕是为了再冠冕堂皇的借口。姑且让我们停战吧，领主大人。我接受您的保护，不是因为我自己，而是为了我父亲。”他一躬到地，“请原谅，我失陪了。”

少年走向大厅的的步子迈得又大又稳，金色的头发在灯笼的照映下明晃晃地扎眼。林谷领主发了阵子呆，才摇着头笑起来。“这耳光打得真响。”他暗忖。我似乎是放出了什么了不得的东西。

 

“您在找小莱格拉斯？”

“您最好去掉那个前缀。”瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋地答道，“为了您本人好。”

“绿叶小朋友绝不会在一周之内和两个世袭贵族之家结仇的。”格洛芬德尔笑道，“不必担心。宫里还没有能给他造成麻烦的人物呢。况且还有您。”

“谁说我在担心他？”瑟兰迪尔反问。

“说的也是呀。”格洛芬德尔附议，“和他在一起的人才更值得同情。”

黑暗森林领主上下打量了对方一会儿。

“您真可疑。我们的交情还没有好到您连寒暄都非得绕过大半个舞厅找到我不可的地步。”

“我身份太敏感了。”金花领主毫不脸红，“去哪儿都需要理由。唯独是这里，啧啧，”他摇着头，“国王陛下居然这样肯为大家考虑，真值得我们干上两杯。”

“您真没同情心。财政大臣说不定躲在厕所里痛哭呢。”

金花领主哈哈大笑道：“您真可爱。”

“——对不起，我没听清。”

“我听说，十多年前您带着几个仆人就把一队意图对您不轨的奥克斯枭首示众，还不小心让疯牛把他们的尸身踩成烂泥。”金花领主轻描淡写，“我原本以为您这样谨慎的人不会做出那么疯狂的举动。现在我相信了。”他盯着舞厅的入口，“领主大人，且让我瞧一场好戏吧。”

 

德沃夫的长相，瑟兰迪尔阁下三个字以蔽之，糙汉子。有幸得见其真颜的各位则纷纷表示，黑暗森林领主在修辞学和语言学方面颇有造诣。

这个种族以建筑业、采矿业和手工业方面的精湛手艺闻名于世。有相当严肃的历史学家认为，最早的王城就是由德沃夫人设计并建造的。德沃夫人本该有更好的名声和前途；只可惜他们对金银珠宝的热爱太过深沉，以至于把脑筋动到了不该动也不能动的地方：诺格罗德地方的的德沃夫觊觎多瑞阿斯领主辛格尔的宝钻，为此卑鄙地杀害了他。世袭贵族此后对德沃夫进行了残酷的报复，将诺格罗德毁于一旦，并蔑称他们为矮人。幸存的德沃夫人逃往孤山。在那里他们得到了喘息之机，并通过给当时极度穷困的国王提供武器、军饷而获得赦免，从此在孤山定居下来。然而世袭贵族的报复并未停止。他们拒绝与孤山的一切交易。直到多年之后以黑暗森林为首的新贵族开始向孤山购买矿石、订购武器，孤山才逐渐恢复生机。可惜好景不长，贪婪成性的史矛革海盗便再次摧毁了德沃夫人的城堡。

这种出身，加上这种样貌，让那一行德沃夫人走进大厅的时候并未得到什么像样的招呼。

“陛下肯定知道他们要来。”金花领主小声笑道，“不然他们只怕连黄门官都见不到。”

瑟兰迪尔看着打头的基利·埃雷波伯爵。人人都说，除了一双聪明眼睛和灵巧的手，伯爵哪里都配不上美丽英气的伯爵夫人。如今看来，他倒也是德沃夫人中难得的美男子。

“您倒是知道得不少。”金发辛达低声答道。

那厢基利伯爵已经向国王引介了自己的亲戚。听到索林·橡木盾的名字，国王毫不掩饰惊讶。“您竟是山下之王？”他上下打量着满头满脸都是毛发的矮个子男人，“我曾经派人去孤山打探，却一直没有您的消息。您能来王城真是太好了。”

“有劳陛下挂念。”索林生硬地答道。他和常住京城的基利伯爵不一样，完全不通宫廷礼仪。

德沃夫人能创造出最美丽的器具，却并没能形成自己的礼仪体系。要么其社会分化还达不到结构分化的要求，要么掌握了文字的集团还没有意识到礼仪的规训功能。无论如何，都表明这个种族还在文明阶梯的底端爬行。

瑟兰迪尔面带笑意打量着基利伯爵隐含忧色的脸。这可真有趣。

“我能为您做些什么呢？”国王和颜悦色地说，“当年您的祖先慷慨解囊、解了王国燃眉之急，我很乐意做些什么来回报您。”

“我希望能要回孤山领地。”

饶是国王陛下这些日子已经习惯了黑暗森林领主和金花领主冷不丁呛上两句，也被这么直截了当的要求噎得说不出话来。

“吉尔加拉德陛下在世时已经允诺，除非德沃夫人犯下叛国重罪，否则孤山世世代代是其领地。如今德沃夫一族虽然遭受重创，但并未灭绝。比起四处流浪、或者在基利的领地等死，我们更愿意回到家乡。”

“没有人剥夺您族人的领地。”国王笑容有些发僵。“您父亲丧命，您本人不见踪影，而领地里诸多事务需要人处理。基利伯爵，您竟没有转告您的舅父，在您再三推辞之下，我才派出代表暂时代为管理？”

“请原谅我的粗心，陛下。”基利伯爵很机灵地递了台阶过去。

“那样最好。”索林爽快地道了谢，“感谢陛下的慷慨。”

格洛芬德尔直瞅瑟兰迪尔。听说这人还和德沃夫人做了好些年生意。那得要多么坚强的心脏和眼睛。

国王干巴巴笑了几声。

“孤山现在状况不佳。我恐怕您需要援手。我听说您父亲曾经和黑暗森林很有些交情。瑟兰迪尔先生，您可愿意为老相识卖些情面？”

“如您所愿，陛下。我会为他提供帮助。”瑟兰迪尔微微偏头，算是对付着行了礼。

从花园里冲回来的莱格拉斯正好赶上听见索林·橡木盾嘶哑的嘲笑声音。“哪怕是世界毁灭，我也绝不会相信瑟兰迪尔！这个人缺乏荣誉。我亲眼看着他对着求救的盟友、转身而去！那些妇孺，他们饿着肚子，无家可归，对他高举双手。他做了什么？这位穿着金袍子的大人，他在笑呢！他把我们留在史矛革的火海里，袖手而去！”

莱格拉斯不是第一次听到有人诋毁他父亲。有这样一位特立独行、容貌昳丽的父亲，流言蜚语总是少不了的。但这么直截了当、用词粗俗的，还真是头一遭。金发少年都没怎么感到愤怒；他甚至在周围的一片哗然里、带着点打趣的表情看向自己的父亲。

“索林先生，”国王厉声喝道，“请注意您的言辞。您这是在侮辱一位贵族！而他的祖先并不比您的祖先卑微！”

“既然是实情，又怎么会是侮辱？”山下之王毫不退让。

“没有人告诉这位陛下，不要试图和德沃夫人讲道理么？”趴在窗边看热闹的巴金斯小声问着甘道夫，换来后者一个怪可爱的鬼脸儿。

国王几乎要气急败坏。“瑟兰迪尔先生，”他嚷道，“我需要您的解释。”黑暗森林领主当然不好惹，可他起码肯配合演戏。

“我为什么要伸以援手？”金发辛达懒洋洋地反问。这副神情配着那身衣服，活脱脱便是傲慢的神祗懒于搭理凡人的模样。

基利伯爵眼疾手快拦腰抱住了索林。“冷静点。”他小声地快速说道，“他在激怒您。”

“整个孤山城堡的卫兵对着史矛革也只能束手无策。您以为我是谁？武神么？”黑暗森林领主嘲笑道，“我记得那时候我只是偶尔巡猎，不过带了一支小队——”

“撒谎。我看到了，你带了至少四十匹马。”索林身后的一个德沃夫嚷道。

“您有爬到高处数人头的功夫和工夫？难怪可以活下来。”瑟兰迪尔耸耸肩，“如果您的眼力能再好一点，一定能认出，除了我的小队之外，剩下的马匹挂着王室的徽章。和我没关系。”

有记性好的贵族立刻想起来，几年前国王曾经非常迷恋一位贵妇人；后来迫于压力，才不得不要求她回领地养病。算起来，那位夫人回乡的时间可不正是孤山遭劫的档口？

自认为了解内情的人们交换着眼色；国王陛下的脸色从铁青转为赤红；更了解瑟兰迪尔的那些人，则在暗骂或者暗笑“实在是太刻薄了”。

“况且我实在不喜欢德沃夫那喜欢盘剥的银行家脾气。既然人人都晓得我小气，您怎么能指望收下了我的珍珠和订单、却既不肯还钱也不肯出货，居然能得到我除了报复之外的东西？”瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，“您未免对我期待得过高了。或者么，”他朝着不远处微微一笑，“把我和乐善好施的埃尔隆德领主弄混了。”

一群褐色头发、面容清秀的男女笑出了声。他们是与瑟兰迪尔交好的新晋贵族。

莱格拉斯几乎要鼓掌。阿达干得漂亮！

至于完全无辜的埃尔达人，他只得到了哈尔迪尔同情的一瞥。迟钝的养子比他进入状况还慢。而且很显然的，被瑟兰迪尔如此光明正大的自私自利惊呆了。

 


	8. 命运总是有其不可规避性

在给了矮人一顿相当结实的教训之后，瑟兰迪尔先生带着儿子离开了王宫。莱格拉斯直到上了马车还很兴奋，而做父亲的则十分平静。在他那时间不长、经历丰富的一生中，这种程度的冲突压根儿不值一提。

“难怪巴金斯先生那样的好脾气也受不了矮人。”绿叶总结道，“他们果然很难招人喜欢。”

“你很喜欢霍比特人？”瑟兰迪尔笑道。

“是的。他们看起来就很有趣，而且让我开心。”莱格拉斯相当实际。

“他显然也喜欢你。霍比特人会是忠诚可靠的朋友。”

“我觉着也是。”莱格拉斯附和着。他瞅着父亲的脸色，小小声补了一句“他比其他人怀有更多善意”。

辛达微微一笑。他把荆棘王冠摘下来、随手扔到一边，整个身体的线条放松下来。莱格拉斯不知怎么突然记起埃尔隆德讲到的年轻恣意的父亲。他扔掉宝石匣子的时候也是这么漫不经心么？

瑟兰迪尔打量了一会儿儿子的神情。

“埃尔隆德和你说了很多废话。” 他语气肯定。

“他很了解您。”莱格拉斯有点丧气，“我说了些蠢话。对不起。”

“你接受了他的提议？”

“是的。”

“那就不必放在心上。”瑟兰迪尔揉了一把儿子的金发，“埃尔隆德自诩心胸宽广，他根本不会在意。”

莱格拉斯很想追问些什么。但话到嘴边，他反而什么也问不出来。有什么意义呢？不久之前、他自己还在冲着林谷领主嚷嚷“您根本不了解我父亲的现在”呢。如果父亲希望自己只看到他想让自己看到的，那么莱格拉斯就去相信他自己愿意相信的好了。

看着父亲半阖着眼似睡非睡，莱格拉斯犹豫了一会儿，慢慢俯下身体，一点点把自己的脑袋蹭到父亲腿边。发顶能感觉到人体舒适的体温，后者还完全没有推拒的意思。少年忍着笑、放心大胆地把脑袋搁到了父亲腿上，蹭了蹭，又小心地捏住父亲的手指。这是我的阿达。少年得意洋洋地想，我也可以的。

 

与此同时，绘着林谷纹章的马车正驶向城市的另一端。

“矮人来得太不是时候了。”哈尔迪尔说着，“索林·橡木盾阁下只怕也未必如同外表那么粗疏。”

“到底是德沃夫人的王子。”埃斯特尔微皱着眉，“我觉着他似乎言犹未尽。每次说到孤山遭劫，他的脸色都会特别阴沉。可那并不是悲伤的模样。”

哈尔迪尔与他对视一眼。两人又齐齐转眼去看埃尔隆德。

“他在愤怒。”林谷领主并没让那两位失望。“我恐怕孤山遭劫另有内幕。至少索林先生是这么认为。否则依他的脾气，即便有基利伯爵在场，也免不了要和瑟兰迪尔打上一架。”他半垂着头，指尖抚摸着下巴。“明天我们可能还要进宫。”

真希望明天永远不要来临。哈尔迪尔郁闷地想。他讨厌和矮人打交道。

“父亲，”埃斯特尔突然问道，“瑟兰迪尔领主，真是可以被当作朋友的人么？”

黑发青年生而高贵，又被正直的林谷领主教养，所见所闻完全与黑暗森林领主那理所当然的利己主义背道而驰。若非亲眼所见，他根本无法相信养父居然与那人这般亲近。

“如果他肯信赖您，他就是最好的朋友。”

埃斯特尔张了张嘴。他很想问“莱格拉斯也是这样么”，但他明智地闭紧了嘴。他模糊地意识到，这句话连哈尔迪尔那样公正谨慎的耳朵也不该听到。

埃尔隆德不动声色地收回了看向养子的目光。人性在他那双温柔睿智又老于世故的眼里无所遁形。这些孩子，个个都以为自己掩饰得很好。他带着点亲爱的轻蔑想到。

 

隔天下午，埃尔隆德便毫无意外地在御书房里看到了一堆熟人。两位金发领主站在一块儿、仿佛是在品评雕像摆件。甘道夫和他那个白袍子的同门比划着手脚，说着旁人能听清但完全没法理解的语言。小个子巴金斯还是挺忌惮萨鲁曼，不敢站到甘道夫身边；而他既不喜欢瑟兰迪尔也不喜欢矮人，只能怪尴尬地对着地毯发呆。孤山的遗民们照例聚在一团，占据着整个房间离瑟兰迪尔最远的位置。很明显，黑暗森林领主昨天的作为成功地深化了两者之间的仇恨。

瑟兰迪尔管国王叫“狼崽子”——他总是一针见血。很显然，国王陛下这是试图在各自为阵者的争夺中攫取乐趣。

埃尔达人有自己的消息来源，晓得走这一遭是因为德沃夫人昨晚上向国王提交了证据，说他们怀疑孤山遭劫是因为有内应。这事情可大可小：孤山和德沃夫对整个中洲原本算不得什么；况且哪个领地没遇到过一两次洗劫？但倘若工程一流、武器精良的孤山城堡也能被人摸清内部结构、并一举攻破，那么其他地方的堡垒又能有几分胜算？

“领主阁下来得这样晚——”格洛芬德尔不知道什么时候走过来，“我本以为会第一个见到您呢。”

埃尔隆德微笑着欠身。他有点惊讶地看到巴金斯居然跑到瑟兰迪尔身前去打招呼了。“出发前我刚刚收到盖拉德利尔夫人的来信。她要求我代为向您问好，并邀请您在四处游历之前一定要抽空去一趟萝林。”

“就在前天，我还听莱格拉斯称赞您是一位了不起的诗人。那孩子嘴巴甜，却很少肯这么直白地赞美谁。”格洛芬德尔盯了埃尔隆德一会儿才笑道，“看来他不是白白生了那么漂亮一双眼睛。凯勒鹏领主的妻子已经很多年没有对我用过这么体贴的动词。我会给她写信的。”

莱格拉斯的称赞就和盖拉德利尔夫人的体贴一样靠不住。心知肚明的埃尔达人温柔的黑眼睛里没有一丝阴影。“您太体贴了。”他笑道。

“您似乎不太喜欢我。”金花领主半偏着头。这动作瑟兰迪尔做来既优雅又满含嘲弄，他做来却是带着点孩子气的好奇。“很少有人会不喜欢我。”

“您这样的人是不能用‘喜欢’来评价的。”埃尔达人用行动证明了莱格拉斯的称赞也许没有诚意、但真实度毋庸置疑。

格洛芬德尔无聊地耸耸肩。

“您不担心么？如果真是有人勾结了史矛革海盗——那些野蛮人没有荣誉感和道德。只要出得起足够的钱，他们转身就能卖掉自己的父亲。您很清楚，德沃夫人并非不堪一击。”

“如果不担心，我们何必要站在这里？”埃尔隆德温和地反问道。

“难道不是因为陛下的旨意？”格洛芬德尔笑道。

“陛下是中洲的陛下。他自然也在担心。”

这种油盐不进的回答真是耳熟得要命。格洛芬德尔拉平嘴角，转去看聚在一处小声说着什么的德沃夫人。他们比昨天沉默得多；无法掩饰的焦躁却因此更加明显。

国王就是在这个时候走了进来。白衣的萨鲁曼站到了他身后，神情冷峻。

书房里的一众人按照各自的性情和习惯行了礼，却并不刻意站到一处。基利伯爵似乎是想要往前走，被他舅舅一胳膊肘捅到了身后。

“先生们，我恐怕各位已经听说了。”国王笑得很假，“昨天夜里，代为处理孤山事务的博罗米尔先生传回了消息。索林先生的怀疑被证实了。联通孤山护城河和城堡内河的闸门的确是被从内部打开的。”

德沃夫人那里传出了一阵愤怒的咒骂。有些格外激动的，甚至开始撕扯自己的衣服，捶着胸膛大哭。其他人有礼貌地陪着他们抛洒了好些个表示遗憾的单词，然而每一双眼睛都是干燥的。就连小霍比特人也不例外。

“陛下，”索林嗓子嘶哑，眼睛却像是两簇鬼火、森森发亮。“我请求您，让我们去到孤山。德沃夫人城堡的关口不是随便什么人拿了钥匙就能打开。我要用这双眼睛亲自看看，到底是谁干下了这泼天的罪恶勾当。”

“您的要求我无法拒绝。”国王像模像样地表示着理解和同情；但熟悉他的人不难看出他一点儿也不相信索林的话。倘若断壁残垣能开口，暴躁的博罗米尔早就带着车队回家了。

“您有一国之君的胸襟。”索林抢着大声嚷道，“德沃夫人会记住您的恩情。”

萨鲁曼皱起了长长的眉毛。这个粗坯比瑟兰迪尔还要无礼。

然而白袍的教士还来不及找到合适的方式表达不满，索林·橡木盾竟单膝跪下了。

“我的陛下，”孤山之王说，“我全部的伙伴，我们的身家性命都在这里。回到孤山是我们的命，没有什么可抱怨。我只请求您让我带上您的使者，去见证孤山的命。”

甘道夫捏着胡子尾暗笑。德沃夫人短视无脑不假，这位索林殿下却颇有心计。国王陛下之前被他高高抬起，这会儿却是怎么收场？


	9. 父与子

除了王宫里刻意走了那么一遭，莱格拉斯并不乐意四处炫耀自己的受伤的脸；尤其考虑到最近女士们看到他眼里的狂热和怜爱，绿叶小朋友干脆闭门谢客，把雪片般的邀请卡全部留给了勒梅尔和加里恩。好在瑟兰迪尔除了必要的应酬，其他时间都留在家里陪着儿子，绿叶觉着这种日子倒也并不难熬。

这天傍晚，在后院里狠折腾了陪练师傅一番的莱格拉斯收拾停当、又等了好久才见着父亲进门。

瑟兰迪尔看了看儿子红扑扑的脸儿。见那些青色都变作了更深的淤紫，他“啧”了一声，伸手就在伤处捏了一把。莱格拉斯嗷嗷直叫，几乎热泪盈眶。

“看你不长记性。”金发辛达一边嘲笑，一边把昂贵的礼服和珠宝一样样脱下来扔给加里恩，神态活像是摆脱了垃圾。“吃过晚饭了么？”

“没有。我一直在等您。”眼见着父亲似乎是心情不太好，莱格拉斯回答得格外乖巧。

黑暗森林领主仰着头，任凭加里恩给他整理常服的领口。“那就安安分分陪我吃顿饭。”他垂下头，随手把淡金色的长发全部抓到脑后。“这一天太不消停了。”

阿达看起来真不对劲——莱格拉斯皱着眉毛——仿佛是在努力压抑着暴戾。他还是在祖父快要去世的时候才见过一回这样的父亲；不，并不完全一样。这次父亲似乎还有所掩饰。金发少年苦恼地捏着手指。为什么不直接表达出来呢？就算是挨揍我也不会在意的。他小心翼翼地看看父亲的背影，脑子里飞快轮过今天可能出席王宫会议的人物名单。到底是谁让父亲这样的厌恶？他看得分明。刚才父亲撕扯衣服和头发的力度很大，像是巴不得把什么玩意儿扯碎似的。

满脑子胡思乱想的莱格拉斯果然把一顿晚饭吃得安安分分规规矩矩。

瑟兰迪尔只略微碰了一点主菜。也许是因为在自己熟悉的环境里，又或许是因为独生子纠结的小脸儿取悦了他；他仍然在转着什么心思——握在手里的水晶杯被他玩出好多种花样——但显然已经放松下来。

莱格拉斯对父亲情绪的变化异常敏感。他歪着头看了半天，才笑嘻嘻地说道：“它还妙龄芳华……”

金发辛达瞥了儿子一眼，随手把杯子放到桌上。“莱格拉斯，”他说，“我们需要谈谈。”

“我一直在等您吩咐呢。”

父子二人进了书房。莱格拉斯特意到窗帘跟前看了被伪装的很好的接口几眼，才坐到父亲对面。

“是矮人那里出了什么乱子么？”他直接问道。

“嗯哼。”瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩，“博罗米尔先生的人送来消息、确认了矮人的怀疑。他们要求回到孤山城堡去找寻真相。”一想到国王微微发青的脸，金发辛达笑得鼻梁都起了细纹。“那一番辞情恳切、逻辑缜密……我看整个中洲都要对这个种族再认识。”

“他们向国王借兵？”莱格拉斯好奇道，“基利伯爵可是个聪明人啊。”

如今这位国王的势力远不如当年的最高王。其原有领地的一小支军队以及一部分王城的卫戍部队，就是他能控制的全部兵力。以基利伯爵的伶俐劲儿，绝不会指望陛下能把他的心肝宝贝派出门去救德沃夫人并不怎么燃眉的急。

“你小瞧了索林·橡木盾。”瑟兰迪尔哂笑，“他知道得再清楚也没有。”不然怎么能句句都踩中国王的痛脚、噎得后者吞吐不得。

莱格拉斯睁大了眼睛。“他莫非要求领主们派出代表随他一起去孤山？”他心思灵敏，这会儿明白了利害关系，自觉看清全局。“只要有一个人答应、必然会有其他人跟上。矮人的武器、财富中洲闻名。只要稍微露出一点孤山城堡很可能还有秘密宝库的风声，谁都会怕其他人多得了好处去。就连国王也不会例外。”他到底年少气盛，一边说着一边激动地站起来，“这一来领主们会抢着发兵。呃，不，不能发兵。”他猛然顿住、又惊讶地看向父亲，“阿达，索林·橡木盾是其他族的混血儿么？”

所谓师出有名。如果是发兵，目标指向自然不能是孤山，有牵连的只有史矛革海盗。索林·橡木盾这一箭多雕，实在狡诈得不像个矮人。

瑟兰迪尔被儿子的表情逗笑了：“这种问题你该去问他母亲。”

稍嫌轻佻的回答让金发少年敛了笑意。父亲从不会对无辜的女人不留口德。能让他失态至此，只能是与自己相关的难题——那并不难猜。为了保证整体利益最大化，最好的办法是每一块势力都派出身份相当的代表。黑暗森林这些年风头太盛，新贵族的代表出处绝无第二种可能。

“阿达，”他跪坐到父亲身前，双手放到父亲膝盖上。表情严肃时，他年轻柔软的面孔显出威仪，颇有几分黑暗森林领主的气势。“您是不希望我去，对么？”

瑟兰迪尔盯着儿子的眼睛。它们年轻、活泼、干净，时间和激烈的感情还完全没来得及触碰它们柔和的线条；在更深一些的地方，则隐藏着可怕的理智和冷酷的决心。莱格拉斯的母亲教给了独生子一些非常美好、他本人永远无法给予的东西。这让莱格拉斯像他，却完全不是他。

金发的领主末了亲昵地捏了一下儿子的下巴。

“你的事情，从来都不是由我决定。你若是想去，我不拦你。你若是不想去，谁也别想强迫你。”

莱格拉斯搂着父亲的膝盖，眉眼弯弯，笑得活像一朵花，一颗糖，一只吃饱了红烧鸡翅的小狐狸。他毫不怀疑父亲的决心：为了一己之利掀起血雨腥风，黑暗森林领主早就是熟练工。

“我要去。”他说。

 

林谷领主的宅子里则场面完全两样。

“我应该感谢您。”埃尔隆德轻声道，“虽然我恐怕您是要后悔的。”

“我这么做并不是为了帮您。好吧，也许有那么一点点——”埃斯特尔把拇指和食指几乎贴到一处，“但您了解埃莱丹和埃洛赫。知道我抢走这样的机会他们会气得发疯的。所以，归根到底我是为了自己。”

这并不是埃斯特尔的风格。这孩子有很多优点也讨人喜欢，但至于说到幽默感和自嘲精神，它们完全不在他的品质清单里。黑发领主暗自摇头：近墨者黑的效率可真是高得惊人。

“您并不需要血统认证。”林谷之主微微地撇了下嘴——他并没有意识到，这种表情于他也是新发明——“如果一定要，那么除了伊西尔德本人，谁也没有资格仲裁您。至于说到名望或者财富，”他显出半个微笑，“您居然宁可求助于他人而不是我，这可真让人伤心。”

黑发青年涨红了脸。

“我并无意隐瞒您……我很抱歉。”他不能肯定埃尔隆德是否语带双关。但无论如何，他都落了下乘。

埃尔隆德不打算难为养子。以埃斯特尔身份之微妙，此时此境有些不出格的小心思再正常不过。况且埃尔达人性情宽厚，对孩子也一向放得很松，是以并不觉着自己犯得着大惊小怪或是寻根问底。

“您打算带哪些人同行？”黑发领主很自然地转了话题。

“我倾向于单身上路。”埃斯特尔答道，“既然不打算出兵，十来人的小队最好了。扮作商队或者旅行者都很合适。我看陛下也是这个意思。”

“您势单力薄。”埃尔隆德沉吟，“我把林迪尔派给您。”

杜内丹人表情微妙：“您最好不要。”

他没能完全忍住的笑意惹得黑发领主挑了一下眉毛。“可怜的林迪尔……听起来他不太好？”

他若是亲耳听到您这样的语气、这样的声音，只怕就要从“不太好”进化到“太不好”了。埃斯特尔默默吐槽。

原来瑟兰迪尔断然拒绝了林谷以未来五年的盐税做抵押以借款并购买粮食的提议，要求必须即刻兑现三分之一费用，并且强调要以现金付款。可怜林谷管家绞尽脑汁，恨不能把林谷上下茶水间灶台缝都要扫上一扫；若非黑暗森林开价着实难以拒绝，林迪尔只怕是要连账本带合同摔到瑟兰迪尔那张傲慢脸儿上去。

“他会好起来的。”埃斯特尔挺有预见性地安慰道。瑟兰迪尔锱铢必较，油锅里的金币都敢捞出来花，却算得买卖公道。他敢对林谷开出这样的价码，必然是有过掂量。“但我恐怕他短期内需要卧床静养。”

埃尔隆德哪里听不出养子的推拒之意。他略微点了下头以示接受这个托词，又说道：“您要小心。德沃夫人并不可信。他们被复国和报仇冲昏了头脑，为此哪怕对无辜者杀人放火也毫不犹豫。您需得为自己寻找盟友。”

“我会的。”埃斯特尔稍微犹豫了片刻，“您认为金花领主站在哪边？”

“我并不肯定。”埃尔隆德摇摇头，“他虽然也是世袭贵族出身，却与中洲关系太过冷淡，这次主动提出要去孤山已经令人惊讶。倘若依着金花家族历来的做派，在局势明确之前他应该两不相帮。您若是拿不定主意，不妨顺其自然。也许他对德沃夫人的容忍程度已经能够替您解决难题。”

埃斯特尔对养父难得一见的无情并不吃惊。当年惨死的辛格尔领主和林谷领主还有不太远的亲戚关系，埃尔隆德对德沃夫人的观感完全不可能好得起来。

“不出意外，莱格拉斯也会去。我希望你们是真的和好了。”

“当然。”埃斯特尔答得爽快，“没的跟个孩子斗气，实在不像样。”他偷眼看了看养父，犹犹豫豫地问道：“您这是在，担心他？”

“我对他父亲发过誓，会好好照顾他。”埃尔隆德神情稍稍恍惚了一阵，声音也变得干巴巴的。埃斯特尔若是没有分心一定会觉出异样。

然而可怜的年轻人这会儿正面皮发红：他猜到这是当初王宫花园那一架让埃尔隆德付出的代价。“我会一直留意的。”他大声道，“请您放心。”

 

“加里恩，您做什么这样地看着我？”瑟兰迪尔第二次把半满的酒杯放到桌上。这对嗜酒如命的黑暗森林领主来说可真是稀罕事儿。

“我在等着您抱怨。”老管家毫不含糊地还嘴。

“说得倒像是我第一次出远门父亲跟您抱怨过似的。”金发领主嗤笑道，“亏得我把绿叶支出去。还以为您有什么要紧的话急着说呢。”

“莱格拉斯先生的处境比不得您当年。矮人们免不了要给他找不痛快；他偏偏还不能随便还手。”

“小叶子又不是傻头傻脑的埃莱丹兄弟俩。这孩子精着呢。”瑟兰迪尔支着额头，声音懒洋洋地拖长。“再说他并非孤立无援。埃尔隆德阁下的记性是很好的。”想起儿子听到这个名字做出的恶心巴拉的鬼脸，他笑得又得意又讽刺：莱格拉斯从来不在自己面前隐藏对林谷领主的恶意。这真是太有趣了。“格洛芬德尔现在非讨好我不可。别瞪着我，老家伙，我知道他意志坚定、滑不留手。不过能做到中立我也没什么可抱怨的。不是还有巴金斯先生嘛。”

“巴金斯先生是个著名的传记作家，以博学和公正闻名。”加里恩相当讲求实际地泼凉水，“他的确喜欢您的心肝宝贝。可是逼着这个老实人在‘喜欢’和‘操守’之间做抉择并不聪明。莱格拉斯先生的价值会降低；而一旦价值降低，‘喜欢’也会贬值。”

“我记得您一向是对我很有信心的。”瑟兰迪尔低声笑道，“至于我的绿叶，他甚至能讨得您喜欢呢。您，加里恩先生，我父亲的忠心耿耿的管家，心狠手辣的侍卫长。我一直以为您铁石心肠。”

加里恩两眼看天。很明显，这位大爷喝高了；要命的是，他心情居然还挺好。这真不符合逻辑。

“您得对绿叶有点信心。他迟早都要走这么一遭，不如乘着你我都还能看顾的时候最好。”瑟兰迪尔最后说道。他直起了身子，“叫莱格拉斯进来吧。他墙角听得够久了。等他回来了我会把他交给您。这习惯太不像样。”

金发少年大大方方进得门来，半点不见羞赧。“阿达，您还有什么要嘱咐我吗？”他笑嘻嘻地问道。

这孩子真会察言观色。

瑟兰迪尔微微眯起眼睛。他的鼻子线条凌厉——不怎么喜欢他的人曾经嘲笑说，金发领主在鼻子该待着的地方生了张鹰嘴——眉目色彩也重，做出这种表情有些吓人。莱格拉斯那颗因为冒险在即而活蹦乱跳的心脏突然就咯噔了一下。

“你是我唯一的儿子，黑暗森林唯一的继承人。”瑟兰迪尔说道，“请你务必爱惜自己。如果上天注定了大绿林的主人世代都要和死神并肩而行——”

“第一次打仗是不会死人的。”莱格拉斯打断了父亲。他有些惊慌失措。“您和祖父都告诉过我。”

“当然。可是要人死去并不只有打仗这么一个法子。”瑟兰迪尔的声音更轻了，“如果你不够小心和聪明……在我接到消息的时候，我会考虑再婚。”他看向独生子的眼神又温柔又冰冷，“莱格拉斯只有一个，黑暗森林需要主人。”

金发少年怔怔看着父亲，说不出心里是恐惧是兴奋是心酸是得意。他第一次意识到，强大如他父亲，面对命运无常也只能一声叹息。这个念头让他身体里的某些东西被压得粉碎；他惶恐不安，但并不害怕。黑暗森林的继承人有一颗既勇敢又冷静的心。他知道总有一些东西会在齑粉之上重生，他需要的只是耐心等待而已。

“知道了。”莱格拉斯扬声笑道，“可我不打算给您这种机会呢。”

 


	10. 一次别离

前往孤山的小队在夏末的一个清晨结队出发。

到得最早的当然是德沃夫。他们穿着结实耐用的粗布衣服，裹着半长披风，武器也只选了称手的短刀和斧头。除了都骑了马稍嫌打眼，无论谁见了他们都只会觉着这是一伙打算外出找活儿干的农夫。

来送别的基利伯爵愁容满面，一双灵活的大眼睛都失了光彩。他久居王城，想法要比四处流浪的同胞实际得多。在他看来，既然孤山城堡已经被毁，是否找得出内奸根本毫无意义：以仅存的孤山领主一脉的血亲数量，复仇谈何容易。倒不如乘着国王尚有愧疚之意，尽量讨要好处、重建孤山城堡是正经。可惜无论他如何劝说，索林仍然一意孤行。

“请您务必保重自己。”基利恳切地看着舅父，“我在这世上已经没有多少亲人。”

索林垂着眼皮，再抬眼的时候目光柔和了许多。“不要以为我不明白你的意思。”他说。自孤山被毁，昔日的继承人过了好些苦日子，一度甚至替人打铁为生。这让他心里身上最后一丝柔软也化作烟尘。“你是个好孩子。所以我要你留在这里。至于我们，”他灰绿色的眼睛一一扫过整装的同伴，“我们本该和亲人朋友一起死去。既然活下来了，总要做点什么才算对得住自己。我们不属于这里，基利，”他微不可闻地叹了口气，“仅仅凭着手艺和财富就能称霸一方的时代已经结束。你比我更早明白这一点。你做得很好。”他被外甥瞠目结舌的表情逗笑了。“你以为我是野蛮人么？”

“不，当然不。”基利结结巴巴反驳道。他红了眼圈，进行着最后的努力。“中洲很大，更远处还有海洋。您年轻的时候不是很希望到处看看么？这是个好机会。您的行李里有足够的金子。”

“别说蠢话了。”索林轻蔑地抓着基利的肩膀推开他。“你太太怎么没来送行？”

基利再次被噎个正着。“她有些不舒服，我担心她来了伤心……”他嗫嚅道。

索林笑起来。“你还没学会扯谎呢。不用担心，见不到她我很高兴。”见着基利脸上显出不自在，做长辈的微微一顿。“别以为我不喜欢你的陶瑞尔。她是个不错的女人。我相信她很爱你。但是基利，永远不要对出身黑暗森林的人掉以轻心。”

 

此时此刻，出身黑暗森林的另外几位正在接近德沃夫人的聚集地。

莱格拉斯驱使着马匹靠近父亲。“我刚刚和陶瑞尔姊姊打过招呼。”

“哦~”

父亲的冷淡并没能消磨莱格拉斯的兴致。“她看起来还不错。整个王城都知道基利伯爵对夫人千依百顺。她祝我一路顺风。”

瑟兰迪尔斜睨了儿子一眼，似笑非笑。

莱格拉斯嘟着嘴嘀咕了几句，末了讨好地看向父亲。

“阿达，我都知道啦。”

“哦？”

“真的。”莱格拉斯举手发誓，“一开始是没有想到，但是一和她分开我就转过弯了。”陶瑞尔是个聪明女人。自从她离开黑暗森林嫁给基利伯爵，就再也没和故地有过联系；甚至有时社交场所见到旧日相识，她的反应还格外冷淡。如今不过是一次旅行，她却要避人耳目和莱格拉斯说上无关痛痒的场面话，总归不是突然发了失心疯。

“迟早是要翻脸的交情，留着做什么？”瑟兰迪尔言简意赅地做了总结，也不挑明到底指向哪位。

“您从来没教出过蠢学生啊。”莱格拉斯扭了一下肩膀。

这孩子恐怕还没发现，越是接近出发，他越是不自觉流露出对自己的亲近。瑟兰迪尔暗自叹气，一边忍不住暗自思忖：欧洛费尔公爵当年到底有没有去送过自己啊……

 

埃尔隆德原本并不打算去给埃斯特尔送行。一来这父子俩表达感情的方式一向淡漠克制，二来埃斯特尔在旅行冒险方面堪称行家里手，实在不需要用离愁别绪做添头。谁也没想到、居然是林迪尔提了反对意见。管家先生脸色发青，黑眼圈几乎要垂到鼻子尖。“埃斯特尔的旅伴们完全不对盘，”他有气无力地列着理由，“尤其德沃夫人，又固执又自负还不讲理。他眼下的身份只怕难以服众。”

埃斯特尔两眼向天。林迪尔说的固然不错，但这种程度的为难都撑不过去、他根本就不配活着。埃尔隆德却显然要比养子更了解老部下。他甚至没有再多问、就直接吩咐人去准备车马。这份体贴换来了林迪尔感激的一瞥，及其瞪向黑发青年的怨愤的眼神。

“您对埃斯特尔太苛刻了。”埃尔隆德一直等到马车开始晃动才轻声说道。

“我是在失望，我的大人。”林迪尔气哼哼地答道。

“他是个出身高贵的年轻男人，又骄傲又勇敢。他在追求的阿尔文是我的独养女儿。”黑发领主眼皮微垂，“您觉着他还能有别的选择么？”

林迪尔沉默了。

“您要是担心应该直接告诉他。”埃尔隆德温和地建议。

“不，我并不担心。”林迪尔摇着头，“埃斯特尔向来知道自己该做什么。他敢和那个人打交道就不会低估风险。我难过的是，他喜欢的生活将一去不复返；而这种生活，本是他母亲拼了性命给他换来的。”

埃尔隆德抿紧了嘴唇。他想起了自己命运悲惨的兄弟。阿拉桑更多继承了父系血脉的特质，精力充沛、野心勃勃、对冒险和荣誉充满了好奇。当这些特质哪怕以一种温和得多的方式显现在埃斯特尔身上时，简直让人没法不去联想阿拉桑悲惨的结局。

“我以为您反对埃斯特尔追求阿尔文。”林迪尔试探道。

“作为林谷领主，是的。作为父亲，我无能为力。”埃尔隆德苦笑道，“要拒绝阿尔文那样的女儿几乎是不可能的。”

“没人能阻止命运。”末了林谷领主拍着老朋友的肩膀劝慰道，“埃斯特尔也只是做了他想做的而已。”

 

金花领主愿意平易近人的时候是个非常讨人喜欢的谈话伙伴。比尔博·巴金斯几分钟前还觉着和矮人寒暄的金发贵族“和其他世袭贵族没啥两样，又虚伪又傲慢”，这会儿已经将格洛芬德尔大人引为“平生所见最博学最有意思的大人物”。

“我读过您的刚铎史，写得妙极了。您恐怕并不喜欢四处奔走。而那些残卷和口述记载，必然费了您不少脚力。”

“没错。如果不是甘道夫先生，我也许一辈子都呆在书房里。”巴金斯惆怅地叹了口气，“我可以么？”他举了举手里的烟斗。

“霍比特人擅长调制烟草。而我喜欢上等烟草的香味。”领主笑道。

“您真是太会说话了。”巴金斯咬着烟斗嘴儿。“夏尔是那么的美丽。每一天我都能在梦里看到书桌上的小摆件，厨房里锃亮的黄铜水壶，窗户下面蓝幽幽的风信子，还有我的猫。我不在家，我的小侄儿弗罗多恐怕又要拔它尾巴上的毛。可怜的小东西。”霍比特人明亮的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层阴影。好在他生性乐观，很快就从思乡病里恢复过来。“当然我并不是责怪您，甘道夫先生。”灰衣老人笑了笑，以示理解。卷发青年于是接着说下去，“如果不出门，我就见不到这许多有趣的事和美好的人。我很乐意记载自己和朋友们的冒险。也许过上许多年，它们也会成为后人撰写历史的依据。想到我的名字会和您这样的人物并列，我可真得意。”

金发领主眼神温和。他和莱格拉斯一样，很容易喜欢上乐观纯良、没有攻击性的人。

“您会的。如果有朝一日您厌倦了中洲，请给我写信。我会安排船只在灰港迎接您。我的图书馆和收藏完全向您敞开。”

小霍比特人眼睛直放光。“真的么？太感谢您啦。我早就对与您同名的那位格洛芬德尔大人好奇得很。我一定会去的。我发誓。”他嚷道。

真是有趣。甘道夫暗忖。这位小朋友居然意外地得了不少眼缘，也不知道日后是有什么造化在等着他呢。

这会儿德沃夫人那边突然喧闹起来。

“看呐，看呐。”站在花坛边上琢磨着某种结了果的植物是不是能吃的庞伯抖着胡子嚷嚷，“这是王太子出行呢。”毕佛和波佛先是踮起脚尖跟着看，随后也跟着嚷嚷起来。

原来有一小队人马正从小广场的喷泉处绕了过来。打头的两位骑士淡金色的长发在太阳底下几乎闪出了光晕。

“他是不是弄错了什么？”庞伯见那年轻的金发骑士姿态优美地下了马，越发大声地嚷道，“我们可不是出门开舞会、或者讨娘儿们欢心。”他拍着自己胖大的肚子，“啧，啧，瞧这匹白马！辔头上镶着秘银。还有马车——里面不会还跟着奶娘吧？”

德沃夫人哄堂大笑。

巴金斯不满地皱着眉头。他已经认出了自己的朋友，并为后者受到这样粗鲁的对待感到愤怒。

金发少年完全置若罔闻。他礼貌地等着父亲下了马，跟着后者先去给金花领主和灰袍甘道夫问好。这两位老于世故的先生看看少年嘴角微翘的模样，又看看金发辛达懒得搭理的神气，相互交换了一个“啊，要使坏了”的眼神。至于巴金斯，可怜的小伙子只来得及冲莱格拉斯笑上一笑，就飞快地躲到甘道夫身后。他对高大威严的黑暗森林领主仍然有种发自内心的畏惧。

“格洛芬德尔大人，”瑟兰迪尔笑吟吟地看着一身便装的金花领主，“您看起来真不一样。”

“您连称赞都这么吝啬，可太叫人伤心啦。”格洛芬德尔笑道。

“哪儿的话。米斯兰达作证，我向来脸皮薄，赞美之词虽然少，却是有一句算得上一句。”

甘道夫直咳嗽。他被瑟兰迪尔的无耻镇住了。

“您身体不舒服么？”瑟兰迪尔亲切地看着老头儿。

“不，我挺好。”甘道夫干巴巴地回答道，“承蒙您关心。”

“听莱格拉斯说您对黑暗森林颇为挂念，我真是高兴极了。我的酒窖也时常惦记着您，尤其是第三排中间空出的架子。”

老头儿脸白了。

“您脸色真是太难看了。领主阁下，请容许我稍微失陪一会儿。”瑟兰迪尔点头示意，挽起甘道夫的胳膊。“米斯兰达，您一直在躲着我。这可不公道。”金发辛达轻声说，“整个中洲没有人欠了我的债还能逍遥自在。”

 

被自家老爹落下的莱格拉斯则被金花领主的坐骑迷住了。“您的马真漂亮。”金发少年毫不掩饰欣羡之意。他比父亲尽责，语调用词充满了真诚的热情。这才叫赞美呀。格洛芬德尔暗自感叹。

“如果不冒昧的话，我能知道它出自哪个马场么？”

“大概是靠近洛汗的某个小地方的品种。至于是不是出身马场，我却不能肯定。”金花领主心里痛快，答得也痛快。“它是我打牌赢来的。前主人是个酒鬼，喝得连自己的名字都签不好。”

莱格拉斯粲然一笑，“您有一双巧手。”他挠了挠马耳朵，满意地看着它们伶俐地竖起来。“至于我和埃斯特尔先生，说起来真是惭愧，”金发少年眯起眼睛，“我们只有体贴慷慨的父亲。”刚下马的埃斯特尔恰恰听到这一句，面带惊讶地看了过来。他并不觉着莱格拉斯是喜欢夸耀“我父亲最厉害”的无知小孩。那孩子只稍稍与他目光相触了几秒以示致意，之后又转向了庞伯身边油光水滑的骏马。“王宫的马厩自然是最顶尖的。”他抚摸着金花领主那匹灰骏马的额头，嘴角拉开，“可是更让人羡慕的却是王上的恩宠。我还是头一次听说陛下这么大手笔的赏赐——德沃夫人多么幸运！”他拖长了声调，“领主大人，我的家乡有句老话，‘幸运是世界上最好的情妇’。您觉着有道理么？”

基利伯爵涨红了脸，索林和巴林也觉出不对；至于其他德沃夫则完全没有反应过来。埃尔隆德暗自摇头。这孩子的嘴巴真是又刁又坏。

 

“您真觉着莱格拉斯需要我看顾？”甘道夫耳朵灵得很；他相信身边这位疯狂的儿控听到的半点也不比自己少。在他看来，这孩子不去坑人他的旅伴就该偷笑了。

“埃尔隆德有一次说到埃斯特尔，说他‘年轻’、‘冲动’、‘继承了他管教不善的缺点’。我还没有自负到认为莱格拉斯样样都比那个小混蛋出色。”瑟兰迪尔微笑道，“别装傻，米斯兰达。只有埃斯特尔的承诺还不够。他和他那个榆木脑袋养父一个脾气。正直慷慨信守承诺是有的，可惜从不会替别人着想、倒喜欢把大义品格挂在嘴边上。相比之下，我更信任迈雅的识趣和变通。”

甘道夫捏着胡子尖儿思忖，不怎么情愿地承认自己有点飘飘然。这点儿情绪上的变化完全没能瞒过瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。他微微抿了下嘴角，继续说了下去。

“您不觉着奇怪么？我的酒窖里不应该有完全没被碰过的酒架。偏偏被您赏识的第三排，每一瓶多卫宁都完好无损，连标签都几乎没被触碰过。”金发贵族袖着手，目光有些飘忽。甘道夫心里一跳，失手把胡子拉得笔直。

“那是我父亲亲手酿造的。他去世以后，我就一次也没碰过它们。”

事关欧洛费尔，瑟兰迪尔至少不会完全撒谎。甘道夫老奸巨猾、却到底是个骄傲的迈雅。于是他默默地、肉疼地握了一下黑暗森林领主伸出的手。“成交。”他说。

 

那厢莱格拉斯已经规规矩矩和新同伴打过招呼，并从自家第一辆马车里取出了一个包袱，动作熟练地绑在了马背上。埃斯特尔惊讶地看着他动作，聪明地保持了沉默。倒是林迪尔看出端倪。“领主阁下，”他快步走到瑟兰迪尔身前，“您这是打算离开王城？”

“是。”金发领主答道。他扫了一眼林谷管家的脸孔，似笑非笑，“我相信我们很快就能在黑暗森林城堡再见的。您真是林谷的一样瑰宝。”

真得有一张钢铁的脸皮才能扛住这种赞美。格洛芬德尔感叹，一边庆幸自己并不怎么能讨得瑟兰迪尔的欢喜。自甘道夫被瑟兰迪尔带走就顺势躲到他身边的比尔博干脆就把类似的想法写到了脸上。

林迪尔露出了他见到瑟兰迪尔时常有的牙疼表情。他假笑了一下。

“领主阁下，既然您能看重我的判断力，我希望您能再好好考虑我的提议。眼下黑暗森林并没有需要大笔现金开支的项目。林谷的盐税一直很稳定。如果您不要求三分之一的现金支付，林谷甚至愿意多让一个点的利润。”

“我这辈子已经听了足够多的‘以后’、‘将来’、‘一定会好的’。”瑟兰迪尔的笑容既温柔又亲切。“哪怕您有一顶王冠捧在手里、许诺明天给我，我仍然坚持立刻就有。”

有些句子是可以像关门一样结束对话的。瑟兰迪尔显然深谙这门艺术。林迪尔甚至没有去向主人求援：他完全能猜到埃尔隆德这会儿有多么难过。

“您真不讲道理。”甘道夫看着林谷管家强打精神告退，轻声责备道。

“生意就是生意。”瑟兰迪尔满不在乎地回敬道，“这就是我想喝什么就喝什么、您却非得跑到我的酒窖里搞走私不可的理由。”

灰衣迈雅被噎得说不出话来。

 

“您觉得黑暗森林领主是个什么样的人，巴金斯先生？”抱着胳膊看了好一会儿戏的格洛芬德尔一点儿没有被冷落的自觉，饶有兴致地问着历史学家。

“他是个意志坚定的人。”霍比特人想了一会儿才慢慢说道，“知道自己的强大和魅力，而且对于怎么使用它们达到目的非常自信。他的行为总是出人意料，但结果毫无例外的都对他有利。这说明他脑子一直很清醒，几乎不会被感情左右。不，领主大人，我不能猜测得更多。也许他只是表现出来了他希望别人看到的一面；我不能继续跟着他的逻辑走。对这位先生，我能做的只有‘观察’和‘记录’而已。”比尔博·巴金斯用对自己的专业极度自信的人才有的那种矜持口吻问道，“您很欣赏瑟兰迪尔先生么？”

“是的。他就像这个无聊的世界里一簇凶猛的火焰。我很好奇他到底能烧到哪里。”格洛芬德尔半开玩笑的语气让巴金斯陡然泄气。“我是很认真地和您探讨这个问题。”他嚷道。

“嘘，嘘，我的小朋友，我们议论的这位了不得先生离我们顶多也就三五米。他还耳聪目明。”金花领主竖起食指，“且让我们小心些吧。”

 

了不得先生瑟兰迪尔毫不知晓自己竟成了别人嘴里的话头——当然，即便知道了他也压根不会在意——他正打算离去。相当让众人意外的，他与莱格拉斯的告别进行得十分简短。做父亲的随便亲了亲儿子的额角、就像是打发一只受宠的爱畜，之后说了句“快去，忙完了回家”就毫不拖泥带水地上了马。直到这时候他今天才第一次对着埃尔隆德点头致意。埃斯特尔觉着金发领主似乎动了动嘴，但他离得太远，实在看不出口型。莱格拉斯却凭着对父亲的了解猜了个七八分：他应该在说“您本可以不让埃斯特尔去”。

“我现在才敢相信，您真是您父亲的儿子。”埃斯特尔就在这时真心实意地说道。

莱格拉斯偏头微笑。“多凑巧，”他说，“我正打算把这句话送给您呐。”

 

 

 

 

 


	12. 挫折与成长

“我劝过您了，您该早些过来。”甘道夫低声嘀咕着。

灰衣汉子皱着眉，环视了或站或躺了一地的客人。他的额头与鼻子几乎平齐；瞳孔很大，虹膜是浅浅的琥珀色，看起来很像是老虎的眼睛。此刻他目光阴森，更显出兽性的暴戾。胆小一点的肇事者已经开始发抖。“是谁？”他又问了一次。

“是他。”莱格拉斯毫不犹豫地指着拎在埃斯特尔手里的贵族青年。“他谎称我们的匠人弄碎了他的宝石，硬要赔偿。我们看出了这宝石是假货，他恼羞成怒就抢先动手了。我们是迫不得已才还手。”

埃斯特尔直咬牙。他想起了自己当初在王宫花园里打得莫名、败得冤枉的那场架。

被他抓着衣领的青年贵族吓得大叫：“我没有撒谎。宝石是真的。”

“宝石在这里。”莱格拉斯从衣袋里取出带着裂纹的宝石，又一点点掏出碎屑放到手帕上，“是真是假，一验可知。”他大方地把两样东西一并递给灰衣大汉。对方凝视了他一会儿，眼睛里不带善意，两簇灰白的浓眉上挑得厉害。莱格拉斯毫不畏惧。他目光坦荡、面容柔和，全然一副问心无愧的良善模样。“既然这位先生本人都不敢否认是他们先挑起了争端——”他回头看了看灰头土脸的埃斯特尔，又看看几乎个个带伤的德沃夫，“我恐怕他们得先还个公道才好。”

灰发青年想说些什么。格洛芬德尔不动声色地稍微收紧了手指。他顿时咳嗽得说不出话来。

适才打架时消失的客人们不知从哪里重新冒了出来。不少人探头探脑地看着热闹。埃斯特尔四下扫了几眼。不出他所料，所有的出口处都有人看住了。

“比翁？”甘道夫试探着叫道，“您看，这事情不是挺清楚的嘛。这宝石——”

格洛芬德尔暗自叫好。

灰衣大汉，也就是客栈的主人比翁，低下了头。他只看了宝石一眼，就轻蔑地笑了出来。“已经好多年没人敢在我客栈里闹事了。”他说。

莱格拉斯突然觉着有点不妙。

“把这些人给我叉出去。”比翁朝着躺了一地的伤员比划了一下手指。立刻就有人呼啦啦过来、拖脚抬手地把那些可怜虫弄了出去——这之后再没有人看到过那些家伙——少了人体的遮盖，地面上的污渍和呈块状、条状、喷射状的血迹尤其显眼。

就半个小时前还气势汹汹的两个贵族青年眼下全凭着挟制自己的那只敌人的手才能保持直立。比翁却懒得再看他们一眼。

“甘道夫，这是你的朋友，我不要他们的命。我们来谈谈赔偿问题。”

灰衣老头儿睁大眼睛：“赔偿？！亲爱的老伙计，我们是受害者！”

“你们可以不打起来。”比翁嘲笑道，“别以为我是瞎子。你这小朋友若是愿意，至少有八十种法子折腾得这些白痴鸡飞狗跳墙而不损失任何财物。”

莱格拉斯能感觉到矮人们的目光火烧似的灼着他的背。他不自觉地嘟起了嘴。

埃斯特尔正待开口、却挨了格洛芬德尔一脚。黑发青年惊疑不定地看向金发领主。后者轻轻地对他摇了摇头。

此时那金发的少年笑了起来。他眉骨生得秀美英气，眼睛深陷且线条纤细，一笑之下拉短鼻子的比例，越发显出十分的纯良。

“比翁先生，我们一来就付过了房钱，算是您的客人。保障客人的安全和舒适原本就是您的责任。我想选择住在您这里的各位总归不会对这一点有什么异议。”他清脆的声音隐含稚气，但拖长的语调里已经不自觉地带上了优越感与嘲弄的意味。好在他的表情实在招人喜欢；当他环视四周、征求意见似的看向众人，居然也得到了不少赞同的表示。

“你这样明白事理，就该知道规矩房客什么该做、什么不该。”比翁冷笑道。

“当然。”莱格拉斯彬彬有礼，“正因为这样，我才没有向您讨要报酬、而只是要求一个公道呢。”

比翁掏了掏耳朵，戏谑的嘲笑道：“是我听错了么，小东西？”

莱格拉斯却并不直接回答。“巴金斯先生——”他叫道，“马厩那边怎么样？”

甘道夫稍微松弛的脸又绷了起来。他责备地看向金花领主和埃斯特尔，显然是不满他们俩居然没能截住莱格拉斯的话头。

霍比特人头发和衣服都灰扑扑的，但看起来并没有受伤。“幸亏我和勒梅尔去看了。那些家伙的同伙儿在草料里加了东西。差点就把我们的马给毁了。”他答道。

屋子里响起一片嗡嗡声。好些人冲了出去。这年头一匹好马能抵三个人的性命。

比翁的脸色阴沉得简直能滴下水来。

“老朋友，”甘道夫清了清嗓子，“我猜您今晚上都会很忙。我们能照顾好自己。您就放心去吧。”他装作没看见老朋友阴惨惨的眼神，“这两个人您要带走么？”

这次比翁都懒得说话，就有手下过来接手了两个倒霉的肇事者、堵了嘴巴拖了出去。“甘道夫，”客栈主人说，“你最好看好你的同伴。我顶多只能保证你们在客栈里的安全。”

“多谢您。”甘道夫显出真正感激的模样。

 

第二天上午，补充过给养，吃过午饭，这一行人打算开拔。勒梅尔结了帐之后相当大方地给了一笔打赏。其他人倒是没说什么，唯独昨天被打破了头的庞伯嚷嚷起来，说没得用旅费给别人的错误垫付赔偿的道理。勒梅尔耐心地举证、解释这笔钱是莱格拉斯自掏腰包，也没能挡住矮人絮絮叨叨的抱怨。

比翁到底露了脸。他和甘道夫在一边低声说了几句，之后过来给众人送行。莱格拉斯恰巧在他身边上马。客栈老板看了他一会儿，突然道：“像你这样自作聪明的小孩要活得长久需要奇迹。”

莱格拉斯微微睁大眼睛。出乎比翁预料，他并没有反唇相讥，反倒是挺痛快地回了一句“承您吉言”便扬鞭而去。

“您还不够了解他呢。”甘道夫笑道。

“他家的人，见了一个就能看到全体。”比翁悻悻然，“我这辈子都不想再遇见一个大绿林出来的人，或者畜生。”

“我可以认为您已经不生气了？”甘道夫狡黠地反问。

“是。”比翁拥抱了一下老朋友，“你要当心。矮人贪心、自私又短视。遇到马贼你只管扔下他们跑就是。我保证你日后不会良心不安。”

甘道夫哈哈大笑。他最后一次和比翁道别，翻身上马离去。

 

一路上大家都很警惕。比翁不是没见过世面，他都评价为“扎手”的马贼，怎么看都不大像可以轻易应对。

庞伯的伤好得慢，脾气越发坏。赶路的时候他总是落在后方还好，休息或者打尖的当儿他总管不住嘴，逮了机会非要奚落莱格拉斯不可。索林偶尔管几次，次数多了也懒得再说，倒叫他越发的得意。

但说来奇怪。就连巴金斯那么好脾气也忍不住为此和胖矮人吵了几次，莱格拉斯却没事人一般、压根懒得搭理。后来倒是庞伯自己有些胆寒。他虽然不算聪明，却也知道瑟兰迪尔的儿子绝不可能宽容大度不记仇；眼下这不声不响的还不定在琢磨什么损招儿。越想越怕，庞伯终于不再敢唠叨了。

第四天中午，他们踏上了一条大道。半天里他们见着了三个中等商队，可见这正是人来人往的热闹地方。

巴金斯明显松了口气。他原本就不擅骑射，跟着这群体力超群的同伴一路疾行已经十分辛苦；加上担心马贼袭击，他这三天就没能安稳睡过觉。现在见了人气，他只觉着心里踏实，心情也明快起来。

“您看起来真开心。”莱格拉斯笑道。

“唔，光是想到热水澡和热腾腾的肉汤，我就能笑上半个钟点。”巴金斯答得爽快，“您也高兴吧？”

莱格拉斯微微一笑，并不回答。

霍比特人干咳了两下，尴尬地低下头梳理着马的鬃毛。他知道自己说错了话，但莱格拉斯的无意遮掩又让他打心眼儿里舒坦。

“您那天怎么想到让勒梅尔叫我去马厩？”巴金斯挑了个安全的话题。

莱格拉斯也乐得接受他的示好。

“那天的情形不对劲。刚去投宿时几乎没什么人留意我们。也就个把小时的功夫，我们下楼去餐厅已经被好些人盯上了。我让勒梅尔去马厩守着只是以防万一。如果那些人当真是瞅准了我们要下手，他们很可能会动马的心思。勒梅尔是我父亲带出来的人，”绿叶小王子忍不住笑意，“他晓得分寸。见着势头不对就去找您了。”

巴金斯明智地避开了“黑暗森林的‘分寸’”这个话题。“那两个人挑了庞伯先生下手倒是挺有眼力见的。我不明白的是，那个灰头发的后来怎么会来挑衅您？”心情放松，历史学家的做派又回到了巴金斯身上，“我并不是说您冲动或者看起来少不更事。可是在格洛芬德尔大人已经站出来对峙的时候，再盯着您似乎并不合理。”

“您说得不错。”莱格拉斯答道，“继续盯着我意味着他们认为我甚至比格洛芬德尔先生还重要。他们从哪里看出来？”莱格拉斯的长相、身材、武力值都很有欺骗性，遑论最近他就连衣着言谈也低调了不少。倘若那些人还能一眼看出端倪，倒真是好眼光。“如果真有这种眼光，却要用那么低劣的把戏，也说不过去。格局和手段错位太多。”

巴金斯沉默了。他原本还在为自己凭着推理找出了些蛛丝马迹沾沾自喜，不曾想莱格拉斯当场就已经把内情看得分明。甚至还不止于此。他那年轻得几乎还是个孩子的朋友即刻就想到了对策、并做出了有效反应。

“格洛芬德尔大人、甘道夫先生、还有埃斯特尔先生，他们也都看出来了么？”霍比特人低声问道。

“我想是这样。”莱格拉斯敏锐地察觉到巴金斯语调里的低沉。他歪着头看了对方一会儿，突然问道：“您知道这条路什么时候修起来、经过多少城镇、途径哪些河流么？”

“当然。”

“我就不知道。”莱格拉斯抖了一下缰绳，“我打赌没有地图帮忙，他们也都不知道。”

巴金斯怔住。

“我父亲一直很遗憾我喜欢舞刀弄枪、对艺术和文学却没有丝毫天分。”他眨了眨眼，神态可爱极了。“您看，像我这么出色的儿子也不能让他满意呢。”

霍比特人连眼白都红了。他嗫嚅了好一会儿才小声说：“您真是非常温柔的人。”

“莱格拉斯真喜欢巴金斯先生。”格洛芬德尔感叹道，“我还从来没能得到这样的笑脸相迎。”

“您若是戏弄他少一点，想必待遇会好上很多。”甘道夫评价道。

“说得倒像是您多么好心。”格洛芬德尔懒洋洋地伸展了一下手臂。“能折腾他的时候，您可从来没手软过。”金花领主笑得恶劣，“瑟兰迪尔若是知道自己交代代为照看孩子的全是这种品性，估计都要挠墙。”

“这就是他期待的也说不定。”甘道夫干巴巴地回答道。黑暗森林领主的名字，就算是现在听起来，也让他觉着肉疼。瑟兰迪尔把这孩子养得样样都好，只是这种性情对一个还没有足够历练的孩子来说未免过于锋利。这次和人员组成异常复杂的队友一起上路，却是个再好不过的训练营——其资质就连培养王太子都够格了。想到此处，甘道夫忍不住愤愤道，“他几时做过赔本的生意？”

“那个当然。不过我更好奇的是，埃尔隆德领主又是抱了怎样的心思？埃斯特尔先生所欠缺的也不过是一个名誉。”格洛芬德尔笑吟吟地反问。

甘道夫还没来得及回答，就听得后面又乱成一团。原来好几个德沃夫人的坐骑马蹄铁出了问题。两人对视了一眼。甘道夫做了个哭笑不得的鬼脸儿，格洛芬德尔摇摇头：“您的朋友……”

此时变故陡生。

离他们大概三四个马身的商队里传出惨叫。格洛芬德尔暴喝一声“趴下”便扭转马头朝着道边树而去。甘道夫避闪不及，勒紧了缰绳迫使坐骑竖起了半身。那可怜的畜生脖子、肚子上连中了几箭，悲惨地嘶鸣着倒下去。甘道夫的脚被压在马身下。好在有马给他做肉盾，一时半刻倒不至于有生命危险。

埃斯特尔抽出剑，勇敢地朝着箭矢飞来的方向冲去。在他身后，是莱格拉斯和勒梅尔。这主仆二人不知何时拿出了弓箭，一边驱动身下的马匹，一边配合着进行远程攻击。格洛芬德尔见多识广，一眼看出这是弓骑兵的战法。“瑟兰迪尔大人，”他狞笑着低语，“您倒是准备了多少惊喜？”

金花领主驱马来到商队附近，拔剑在手。“想活命的跟着我来！”他厉声喝道，“女人准备好火堆，没有马的男人去砍马腿！”

他积威多年，命令又下得简单明了。振臂一挥之下，居然商队里还有不少人鼓起了勇气跟着他冲锋。缓过神来的德沃夫干脆放弃了马匹。他们拿着盾牌、挥舞着斧头也跟着冲了上去。

如比翁所言，这伙十来个人的马贼很扎手。他们不但打得狠，还打得颇有章法；远程近程武器配合得当，偶尔还有类似骑兵的小列队冲锋。若非在场的不但有带过兵、不要命的、脑子灵的——这里指的是比尔博和甘道夫。这两位缓过气来就领着群女人孩子敲锣打鼓弄出吓死人的声响，还把石头、泥沙、明晃晃的火把朝着马贼的坐骑扔去——还有两个大出人意料的神箭手，谁能讨得便宜去还真不好说。饶是如此，一番激战之后，双方也留下了五六具尸体和一地的伤兵。

格洛芬德尔清点了人数和马匹。虽然小队的人员伤情不算重，马匹却出了大问题。在重新钉马掌之前，德沃夫的坐骑有一半不能跑远路。甘道夫的马已经断气了。格洛芬德尔和埃斯特尔的马也受了轻伤。这时候就能看出瑟兰迪尔大人是个十足舍得下本钱、且有远见的父亲——莱格拉斯和勒梅尔的马几乎毫发无伤。

“我们得去大城市整修。”格洛芬德尔下结论，“还得改路线。在买到马匹之前，我们得轮流骑马或者双人一骑。路线得安全，不能绕得太远。”

德沃夫们颇为一致地看向甘道夫和埃斯特尔。两人凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，面露难色。莱格拉斯不轻不重地推了巴金斯一把。霍比特人看看朋友鼓励的眼神，清了清嗓子：“我知道有一条路。”

 

 


	13. 此间少年

“晚上好，甘道夫先生。”

“您好，莱格拉斯先生。”灰衣老人很和气地问了好，“如果我没记错，是埃斯特尔和我守今夜的第一班岗？”

“您没记错。是我恳求埃斯特尔和我换的。”金发少年笑道，“我想和您说说话。”

他早上被流矢擦伤了脸。这会儿脸颊上一道血痕微微肿起，倒让他多了几份孩子气。甘道夫不由想起瑟兰迪尔在他这个年纪淘气得让人头疼、脸上手上时常带着伤痕的情形。

“我在等您吩咐。”灰衣老人笑道。

“您似乎不太喜欢我。”莱格拉斯双手拢着膝盖坐下，“却非常喜欢我的父亲。这真不寻常。尤其是您和我父亲相交多年。”他金色的头发披了满背，在月光底下反射出柔和的荧光。“不，不，我并不需要您解释。‘喜欢’与否并不需要理由。我更在意的是另一件事。”少年半张脸贴在膝盖上，两只眼睛半睁半闭，“从在比翁先生的客栈里您就觉着我做得不对。我能问为什么吗？”

太狡猾了！

甘道夫几乎要恼怒地叫出来。这就是我不喜欢这小子的缘故。太过知情识趣，太会步步为营。这孩子的母亲到底是什么人种？

然而他到底不得不开了口。

“我也想问您，我的小朋友。您不会不知道当时金花领主、埃斯特尔还有我打算做什么。那场争端原本可以拖延过去。您为什么非要用那么激烈的手段？”

“不逼到绝处，怎么能够看出端倪？”莱格拉斯眯起眼睛。“就连您的朋友——”他拖长了声音，显见得对那几块马蹄铁问题的出处心知肚明，“也毫不客气的地对那块宝石指鹿为马了，您绝不会对那两个人的身份不存疑虑。我搞不懂这种大人式的拖泥带水。”

“如果比翁都能一眼看出不对，那他们根本不具备非得被您逼到绝处的能耐。”甘道夫都快被气笑了，“况且比翁并没有下狠手。您是个恃强凌弱者，这不错；但并不意味着您次次都会遇上不那么记仇、或者不那么要命的对头。您太不为别人着想。”

甘道夫以为莱格拉斯会反驳，但那孩子并没有。他微睁着眼睛发了一会儿呆、才再次开了口：“您觉着我父亲若是在场，会怎么做？”

灰衣老人怔住了。过一会儿他才咬着烟斗、低声嘀咕着“您真不招人喜欢”。

金发少年粲然一笑。“您看，我是很能听得进意见的。”他跳起来、弯下腰在老头儿脸上啾啾亲了两下，“试着多喜欢我一点吧，老爷爷。我只找埃斯特尔要了一个小时。唔，为了队伍团结，我就不向德沃夫人道歉了。我祝您晚安。”

“这孩子真可怕。”一个声音说。

甘道夫还没能从震惊里缓过来。一直到金花领主在他身边坐下来，他才磕磕巴巴地回应道：“我可没想到这一着——您怎么在这儿？”

“埃斯特尔先生却不过面子，又担心莱格拉斯会对您不客气，央求我过来做和事老。”格洛芬德尔笑道，“他显然完全弄错了你们各自担当的角色。我得说，他这一手玩得真漂亮。”

就连甘道夫也不得不承认，莱格拉斯应付得无可挑剔：他发现了问题，做出了承诺，还委婉地示了弱；就连那一点不肯合作也带着少年人可爱的赌气。作为成年人和他父亲委以重任的朋友，甘道夫完全没有计较的立场。

“他是挺可爱。”甘道夫最后没好气地说，“但愿他能一直可爱下去。”

格洛芬德尔没有错过他语气里的一点柔软。瑟兰迪尔把这个孩子教得太好了。他想。

 

萝林。

阿尔文跟着外祖母的贴身侍女走进了起居室。金发的公主正在读信。见着外孙女进来，她微微一笑、示意后者坐下稍等。

中洲有句俗语，“名字会骗人，绰号可信任”。被众人爱称为“暮星”的阿尔文美貌温柔可见一斑。她今年刚刚十七岁，正是花一般的年纪。父母双方的血脉奇妙地融合在这孩子的面貌气度里，让她有一种难以形容的出尘之气。

“我听说埃莱丹和埃洛赫来信了。”盖拉德利尔夫人折好信纸、扔到一边。“他们俩可好？”

这位身世显赫的夫人从少女时期就是著名的美人，时至今日还有不少艺术家写诗作画称颂她玫瑰含雪的红唇、珍珠色的皮肤还有海水般的眼睛。然而很少有人知道，畏惧她的人甚至比爱慕她的人更多。

“他们在东边靠近海的村子里收集古代的诗歌。”阿尔文微笑着回答道。虽然常年不怎么见面，他们兄妹三人的感情却一直很亲厚。“埃洛赫发了愿、要做全中洲最有名的编撰家。我看他们乐在其中。”

萝林公主嘴唇弯出优雅的弧度。“男孩子大多像母亲。凯勒布里安年轻的时候也喜欢收集曲谱。”她只为早逝的爱女叹息了片刻，悲哀甚至都来不及漫上她美丽的额角。“我上次和你父亲提到他们俩的婚事，他有回音了么？”

“父亲才从王城回到林谷。我猜他还未来得及完成回信呢。”阿尔文有些诧异。盖拉德利尔夫人相当能沉住气。事关林谷未来继承人的母亲，她居然等不得两个星期，这未免不同寻常。

盖拉德利尔没有让外孙女儿猜太久。

“我很舍不得你，阿尔文，但我恐怕不得不明天就派人送你回林谷。别担心，不是你父亲或者林谷有什么意外。是我的父亲……费纳芬国王病重了。”

“我很抱歉。”阿尔文低声说。她稍微顿了几秒，又问道：“是您哥哥来的信么？”

金发公主微笑着摸了摸阿尔文的小脸：“是。所以我不能去。你更不能去。你父亲和萝林不怎么亲近是人人都知道的。想必欧洛隹斯他们不好意思把信送到那里。叫你的哥哥们也别急着回家。今天晚上我会写好给你父亲的信，你帮我亲手交给他。”

阿尔文点头应了。

“还有件事。国王向我提到过你的婚事，我拒绝了。”

这个消息当真意外。

阿尔文年轻，但并不缺乏眼光。国王对世袭贵族殊无好感，对她更是毫无感情，要娶她只能是因为利益。纵使从来也没有期待过完全因为爱情而缔结的婚姻，暮星公主却也没有成熟到接受这么赤裸裸的交换关系——她从未像现在这样庆幸自己的出身。

“诺多从来不需要出卖女儿换得益处。国王需要我们远胜于我们需要他。你父亲和我希望你尽可能地选择你喜欢的生活。”盖拉德利尔柔声说着，带着她这个年龄、这个地位的女人才有的不顾他人的神气。“可怜的国王——”她拖长声音，纤巧的嘴角勾了起来，“我猜他这会儿一定在怨恨瑟兰迪尔阁下。他的莱格拉斯为什么不是个女儿呢？否则就算要搬空国库、陛下也定要去黑暗森林求娶呢。”

阿尔文敬爱外祖母，并不希望和后者呛声；然而温柔甜美的天性又让她极不情愿在背后议论人是非。于是小姑娘聪明地装作没听见，全心全意地泡起茶来。

盖拉德利尔对外孙女的把戏付之一笑。

“好了，亲爱的，陪我喝完这杯茶，就去和凯勒鹏先生道别吧。我真担心他会哭得双眼红肿。”

“他才不会。”阿尔文莞尔，“就今天早上他还在抱怨我毫无鉴赏力，浪费了图书馆里那许多的画册。”

“唔，这个我知道。抱怨过后他总能在糖缸里找到安慰。对这份心气儿——”夫人耸了耸肩，做了个俏皮的鬼脸儿。看着阿尔文的笑容，她的眼波也温柔起来。“记得给我写信。”

“我会的。”

“如果你父亲那个老古董让你不痛快了，去找哈尔迪尔。要是埃尔隆德连旅费和马匹都不给，就让哈尔迪尔把你背回来。”

“哈尔迪尔该多伤心。”阿尔文咯咯直笑。

诺多公主温柔地拥抱了黑发少女。

“我希望你总能这么快活，我的宝贝。”

阿尔文吻了她的面颊。

“您知道我总会如您的意。我爱您。”

“我也爱你。”盖拉德利尔动作有些生硬地推开了少女，“去吧，别留下来惹我伤心。”

阿尔文行了礼，很快就离开了房间。盖拉德利尔则在窗边站了很久，一直到完全看不到阿尔文的背影才坐回到桌前。笑容慢慢从她嘴角隐去，那张美丽威严的脸显出神像般的冷静和无情。

当年的刚铎摄政王完全是慑于埃尔隆德之势、才停止了对吉尔蕾恩母子的追杀。以盖拉德利尔的阅历，一眼就能看出一旦埃斯特尔踏上孤山之旅，隐藏在“希望”之下的另一个名字势必浮出水面；而这正是摄政王完全无法容忍的事情。谁在尝过无上权力的滋味之后还能放手？

不是每个王子都足够幸运能成为国王。

阿尔文绝不会意识不到埃斯特尔的困境；但她居然忍住了什么也没说。这孩子比她想象的还要骄傲、自尊、有韧性。

如果是阿尔文——

盖拉德利尔深深叹了口气。那里面包含着年华老去的寂寞，壮志难酬的悲哀，还有无力反抗天意的无奈。她展开了信纸，斟酌了好一会儿才开始下笔。

 

见着莱格拉斯回来，埃斯特尔吁了口气，把烟斗从嘴里拿下来。

“您看起来心满意足。”

“唔——”绿叶小王子含糊地从鼻子里压出个元音。如果能亲眼看到甘道夫惊讶到快要变形的脸，您也会这么满足的。他恶劣地想。

埃斯特尔狐疑地看着他。

“您的表现真让我伤心。”莱格拉斯叹着气，“对于基本的礼貌，我自认还是背得很牢、做得很好的。”

“您初次见着我的礼貌用语，我至今记忆犹新。”埃斯特尔磕了磕烟灰，干巴巴地回敬道。

金发少年惊讶地睁大了眼睛，继而哈哈大笑：“我今天才相信您没有超过二十八岁。”

少年的表情是那样亲善有趣，以至于埃斯特尔完全生不出受到冒犯的不快。他甚至还能自嘲：“您以为我有多久没和人这么打趣了？”

“这我可不知道。您干嘛不写信问问埃尔隆德阁下？”莱格拉斯快活地拨了拨火堆，“顺便说一句，您不必费心找话题了。金花领主通常都没什么耐心。这会儿过去您还能赶得上甘道夫先生的新烟草。”

“我祝您晚安。” 埃斯特尔扶着额头道。

“埃斯特尔——”

“什么，万事通先生？”黑发青年收住脚步。

“对那伙马贼，您怎么看？”莱格拉斯往火堆里扔着小树枝。这时候其他人都已陷入梦中。荒山野地安静得厉害，植物被烧得劈啪作响的声音格外清晰。

“是很厉害的老手。”埃斯特尔想了一会儿又说，“他们会再来。”

莱格拉斯短促地笑了两声。“干脆让甘道夫先生守全夜吧。反正他也不太可能睡得着。”他抓过一边的毛毯，三下两下把自己卷成个蚕茧。“晚安。”

 

 


	14. 邂逅

阿尔文回家的行程安排得非常松散。盖拉德利尔夫人和凯勒鹏大人心疼外孙女儿，要求护卫队每天行程不得超过三十里，沿途必须走大道——绕道都成——尽可能在城镇过夜。与其说是赶路，倒不如说是旅行来得恰当。

离林谷还有两天路程，阿尔文一行人打算在一个小镇住下。暂时给哈尔迪尔代班的侍卫去和客栈老板打交道，阿尔文则在马车里等候。贴身女仆怕小女主人太过无聊，折起窗帘、陪着她看着来往的路人。

这个镇子实在小。但因为在交通要道，来往旅客繁多，却也十分繁荣。难得的是，这里的主干道居然铺了石板，收拾得干干净净，让人见了就觉着舒心。“小姐要下去透透气么？”女仆建议道。

阿尔文想了想，正打算点头，突然听到客栈里一阵喧闹。伶俐的女仆立刻招了人去打听，不一会儿就有人回禀，说客栈里只剩下一处独立的小院子，几乎和他们同时到达的一位先生也想要订下它，两边正在协调。

阿尔文从女仆身后向窗外看去。离他们大约十来步的人马应该就是和他们争抢院子的那位先生的同伴。让阿尔文惊讶的是，领头的一位骑士居然是个年轻姑娘。她仔细打量着对方。从衣着马匹判断，他们大约是北方的大贵族；可惜看不到纹饰徽章、无法准确判断其家族。

“您去告诉艾尔罗斯，那处院子别争了。我们另外找地方。”她吩咐道。

女仆应声而去。

车门打开的瞬间，女骑士好奇地朝着马车看过来。那是个宛若玫瑰怒放的美人，金发碧眼，英气勃勃。阿尔文觉着她有点像外祖父画册里的女武神。能允许贵族女子骑马佩剑的，大概是洛汗或者更北面的国家。他们看起来风尘仆仆。是什么事情能让身份这么高的人不辞辛劳地长途奔驰？

正自思忖，阿尔文忽然听到一个清脆的女声说：“冒昧打扰了。”一抬头，她便看到那个女骑士笑吟吟的脸。

“我是洛汗的伊欧文，很高兴能在这儿见到您，阿尔文小姐。”

原来此人竟是洛汗国的王女。

阿尔文见对方并没有下马的意思，便也只微微颔首：“我久仰您的大名。”

伊欧文毫不掩饰地打量着她，几乎要目不转睛。“您比传说中的更美。”她称赞道。

过于直率的言辞简直像是攻击。阿尔文微笑道：“没让您失望是我的荣幸。原本我还担心随从失礼会影响您对我的观感。您真是太体贴了。”

“您不必放在心上。要有失礼，也是我哥哥的问题。他性子太急。”伊欧文爽快地笑道。

客栈里的居然是洛汗王位的第二顺位继承人！

能劳动这两兄妹的必然不是小事。然而伊欧文口无遮拦、似乎也意味着那件事并非十分要紧。

“我得感谢您把院子让给我们。作为报答，如果您有朝一日去往洛汗或者刚铎，请务必来我家拜访。”

“伊欧文，我的傻姑娘，有人像您这样发邀请么？”

语气温和地责备着妹妹的自然是伊欧默。他和妹妹生得很像，只是身材五官都要大上一号。因为没有骑马，他径直走到马车旁边对着车窗欠了身。

“您好，阿尔文小姐。”

“您好。”阿尔文这会儿更不好下车了。也好。她想。这原本就是他俩的意愿也说不定。

“伊欧文虽然鲁莽，倒是把我能说的都已经说了。请接收我们的谢意，阿尔文小姐。”伊欧默显然比妹妹要老练得多，“如果我们能做些什么、减少给您带来的不便，请千万不要客气。”

“不过是举手之劳。”阿尔文道，“这镇子虽小，客栈却不止一家。很高兴能在这里见到两位。如果二位回程路过林谷，”伊欧文笑出声来。阿尔文面不改色地接下去，“不妨去尝尝那里的美酒，想必不会让二位失望。”

在一边等了一会儿的艾尔罗斯瞅着时机上前。

“小姐，我们已经另外找了住处。”

阿尔文微微颔首。

“那么再会了。”

兄妹俩连本带利还了礼。

走出老远，阿尔文仿佛还能听到伊欧文的声音。她还是第一次见着这样的姑娘：不像是贵族小姐，倒更像是生气勃勃的小野兽，天真、危险又有趣。

女仆扶着她下车的时候她还沉浸在自己的思绪里。心不在焉的结果就是她几乎撞到正要走出客栈的一个高个子男人身上。对方往后退了一步，非常有礼貌地道了歉，匆匆离去。阿尔文走了两步，突然顿住、扭头往后看去。那人已经无影无踪。

黑发公主眨了眨眼。我大概是看错了。她想。他怎么会在这里？

 

比尔博·巴金斯的确博闻强识：故纸堆里翻出来的地图他能记得个七七八八。虽然也少不得几次鬼打墙、最后他到底是把自己的队友从荒郊野外带回到有人之地。可怜的霍比特人后来不得不与莱格拉斯同骑，脑袋几乎要靠在少年背上。他最近压力实在太大，很有些吃不消。

他们又走了半天，终于见着了一座城市。甘道夫自告奋勇先去打探了一番，然后才放心地带着众人进了城门。有了上次的教训，他们连旅店都不想住了，直接找中间人赁了一个小院子，各自整修不提。

还有余力的格洛芬德尔和埃斯特尔带了勒梅尔和两个德沃夫人去钉马掌。甘道夫照例出门去晃荡。莱格拉斯要给父亲写信，巴金斯也打算增补一下沿途见闻的记录，便和他瓜分了勉强看起来算是书房的单间。

两个人都写得很快。巴金斯收拾了纸笔，看着莱格拉斯往纸上撒吸水粉、然后折好，烤好火漆盖上印。那印章正是戴在少年右手食指上的戒指。霍比特人征得戒指主人的同意才隔着点距离扫了一眼：那是浮雕的一颗麋鹿脑袋。巴金斯记起黑暗森林主仆俩的衣服器物上也有类似的图形，便问道：“这是您家族的纹章么？”

“是。”莱格拉斯答得很爽快，“据说是已经灭绝的一种巨型鹿。我猜我的祖先们也许训练它们当过坐骑。”

“这不可能。”巴金斯用非常专业的口吻批驳道，“它们的角太大，会严重限制它们的活动范围。您的祖先们除非一直住在大草原上，不然养这种玩意儿简直就是往家里引了一头白象。”

莱格拉斯摸着下巴，上下打量着自己卷发的朋友。后者在他玩味的目光下越来越不自在。“我说错了什么话么？”霍比特人惴惴地问。

“完全没有。”莱格拉斯笑眯眯地答道，“我父亲若是知道他居然在千里之外找到了知音，一定高兴得很。”

“哈？”巴金斯一张脸又呆成了面包样儿。

“他早先提到巨型鹿，也是这么个口气。我是说，白象什么的。”莱格拉斯耸肩，“我的邀请依然有效，好巴金斯先生。来黑暗森林做客吧，我觉着您也许会和我父亲有不少共同语言。”

巴金斯没忍住翻了个白眼。他已经逐渐习惯了自己朋友爱打趣儿的个性，然而这句玩笑未免过于惊悚。

“您说我们剩下的旅程会顺利么？”霍比特人笨拙地转移着话题。

“您想听实话还是宽心话？”

“——我去看看晚饭有什么可以吃的。”巴金斯落荒而逃。

“您干嘛吓唬他？”甘道夫的声音从门外传来。

“我在学着对同伴诚实。”莱格拉斯看了看他。“您愁眉不展。我准备好听坏消息了。”

“您是个会念咒的鬼。”甘道夫没好气，“那伙马贼扬言要找我们麻烦。消息已经传到城里了。”

“他们悬赏了？”

“……没有。”

“那就没什么可担心的。没有银币，他们不会有帮手。”莱格拉斯毫不在意地答道，“至于上路以后，到底是谁杀掉谁那还是个问题呢。唔，我在等您说的坏消息。”

“您太掉以轻心了，我的小朋友。”金花领主活像是从地底下冒出来，一步就跨进了房门。“这并不寻常。若是因为丢了三四个兄弟的命就要对着敌人穷追不舍，这世上早就没有‘马贼’这个名词了。”他上下打量着莱格拉斯，低声说道，“他们要的是您的秘银甲，我的小朋友。”

格洛芬德尔心满意足：他第一次在莱格拉斯脸上看到了一丝无措。“到底是只小狐狸，”他坏心眼地想着，“还没能完全藏好尾巴呢。”

 

埃尔隆德见了女儿非常高兴。

“我以为你昨天就会到家。怎么会晚了半天？是遇上什么事儿了么？”做父亲的关切地问道。

“您别担心。”阿尔文安慰道，“我遇见了洛汗的伊欧默殿下兄妹俩，不好立时就走，稍微耽搁了点行程。”

“洛汗人心地磊落、性情豪爽，是最可靠的好朋友；只是言辞太直率了些。我希望他们不至于太难相处。”埃尔隆德笑道。

“他们很有礼貌，性情也好。王女昨天夜里还陪着我去散了会儿步。我们相处得不错。”

“听起来你很喜欢伊欧文殿下。这可真让人意外。”

这是——父亲对萝林的不满么？

阿尔文咬着嘴唇偷笑。她亲昵地挽起了父亲的胳膊：“我的喜好向来和您一样呀。”

埃尔隆德挑了下眉毛。“你是个狡猾的姑娘。”他佯装板着脸，语气却非常温柔。“你的朋友们应该已经等得不耐烦了。我是个识趣的父亲。去吧，我的孩子。我们晚饭见。”

阿尔文吻了父亲的面颊，又和刚刚进了大厅的哈尔迪尔打过招呼，便回了自己的住处。

“孩子们长得真快。”哈尔迪尔感叹道，“我刚刚到林谷常驻时她只有这么高，”金发侍卫长在自己腰间比划了一下，“现在已经是大姑娘了。”

“可不是。”埃尔隆德笑道，“盖拉德利尔夫人给我带了封信，我猜是关于埃莱丹的婚事。您这会儿有空么？”

“我恐怕没有。”哈尔迪尔苦笑，“林迪尔听说我会一直呆到他回来为止，立刻热心地和我办了交接。我从不知道他居然这样信任我。”他神情微妙地耸了耸肩。

埃尔隆德被老朋友那带着苦味的笑容逗乐了。

“他向来待您优容。您需要埃雷斯特帮忙么？”

“如果他能从防务里腾出手来。”哈尔迪尔不怎么抱希望地回答道，“下午四点钟以后我大概能抽出半个小时。您那时候有空么？”

“有。我在书房等您。”

金发侍卫还来不及回答，就见着个满头汗的管事在外面朝他使眼色。可怜堂堂萝林侍卫长不得不长叹一声，拖着步子离开了林谷的主人。

 


End file.
